Bad Things Going Wrong
by SecretsofFanfics
Summary: When heroes start going missing around the world, Fury calls a meeting to discuss the safety of the ones still left. With the rivalry between the League and the Avengers, Peter being his own hero and his very obvious crush on a certain bat. Tony isn't sure he can keep up with it all. (Re-write of Avenging Justice)
1. Prologue

**CilanTheGreat: Welcome to the new Avenging Justice!**

 **DarthJennab: It's been so long… too long**

 **CilanTheGreat: Very long...**

 **DarthJennab: BUT WE'RE BACK AND BETTER I PROMISE**

 **CilanTheGreat: It's also a new semester so new us too~**

 **DarthJennab: NO MATH MAN, IT'S GONE FOREVER**

 **CilanTheGreat: Last year of that nightmare…**

 **DarthJennab: So if you're re-reading, thanks :) but, we've revised and changed some parts to make more sense!**

 **CilanTheGreat: If you're new then that's great! You don't need to read 'Avenging Justice' to read this.**

 **DarthJennab: Turns out, Avenging Justice is a pretty common name… BUT ENOUGH STALLING, ON THE THE FIC!**

It was dark, gloomy and wet, an everyday

setting in Gotham City, Tony gripped the umbrella handle, his knuckles turning white. It just wasn't the city for him, the atmosphere was depressing, it seemed to be always raining and trouble could be found around every corner. It wasn't as if New York had any less trouble, far from it. There was something about Gotham that just rubbed Tony the wrong way. To be completely honest, there was only one reason why he would ever be in Gotham at all.

Bruce Wayne; Gotham city's white knight, shining prince, their very own genius billionaire playboy philanthropist that you either loved or hated. In Gotham's eyes, he was the perfect ingma, no one except for a select few knew who the real Bruce Wayne really was. They only knew the fake, the wolf in sheep's clothing but Tony knew the truth.

Tony knew how reckless he could be, how he could barely take care of himself if left alone for too long. How sad he always was but would always try to hide it behind his angry bat persona. How he was always worried and how him worrying always led to stress and how could Tony forget that brain? How absolutely brilliant he was in his own way, how he could solve problems almost instantly and always seemed to know what to do with the information he gathered. He always seemed to rely heavily on the people around him never realizing how much they depended on him too, in Tony's mind…

He was perfect.

Now when it came to himself well…Tony was just the freaking urban dictionary definition of a mess. Tony was unstable, he'd probably forget where the hell he was 90% of the time if it weren't for Jarvis. He was clingy, annoying, obnoxious, self doubting yet at the same time completely self absorbed and was one of the most over protective bastards you would ever meet… He was nothing like Bruce.

He was chaotic and completely overbearing, where Bruce always seemed to have a steady train of thought, a calming aura about him, but today he seemed dismal, unsteady. Today, Several years ago Bruce and Tony had met, It was several years ago today that Bruce buried his parents.

Tony could remember how the atmosphere surrounding them was sombre, as he uneasily shifted from left to right, watching the beautiful twin ebony caskets as they were slowly lowered into the ground. This wasn't the first funeral he had ever been dragged too but it was the first funeral where he could remember people actually looked genuinely heartbroken.

They were in Gotham, home to the "Wealthy Waynes". Tony had never met them but he knew that his father and the owner of Wayne Enterprises were close. When he wasn't drunkenly retelling his stories about his time in the war with Captain America, he was telling him about how great Thomas Wayne was and how much of a spark Martha Wayne could be. His father never praised many people, so the Wayne's had to be a real something if his old man thought so highly of them. He had told himself that if he couldn't meet Captain America then he might as well meet these Wayne's...he had never seen them in person before and now he never would.

Tony wanted to leave, he felt like a piece of him was also being buried underneath piles of dirt and he didn't even know these people. He hated this feeling and he hated his parents for dragging him along to this thing but of course his father had his reasons.

The youngest Wayne.

Jarvis said his name was Bruce, Tony could see him from where he was standing and the kid looked absolutely broken. He _did_ just lose his parents so Tony didn't expect him to be smiling in any way but seeing him like that didn't really sit well with him. His father did say he should try and make friends with him, it sounded like a bad idea but then again it couldn't hurt. As his Aunt Peggy would always tell him "Better to try and fail than to never try at all."

He quickly left his father's side (not that the man even noticed) and slowly made his way to the charcoal haired boy. There was an older man standing next to him, seemed to be around the same age as Jarvis. The older man also seemed to have Jarvis' creepy perceptive skills since he noticed Tony instantly. He didn't seem angry though, he actually smiled. It was a sad smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Um hello, I'm Anthony Stark and m'sorry for your loss…" He didn't get a reply but at least the old man seemed to be paying attention to him. "That is very kind of you , wouldn't you say so Master Bruce?" Bruce glanced up at the older man (who Tony was now guessing was his butler) then looked back at him, his eyes a dull shade of blue and seemingly empty. "Why are _you_ sorry?" That seemed to surprise Tony _and_ the butler "I- I don't understand?" "Master Bruce show some respect!" Bruce ignored his butler and stared Tony right in the eyes, as if he were reading his every thought. "What's not to understand? There's no reason for you to be sorry you...you didn't do anything. I-It was my fault, I could have done something, I could have done anything but I just stood there like an idiot!" Bruce was crying now and Tony couldn't help but frown, he didn't get what Bruce was talking about and his logic didn't make much sense to him at all. "How is it your fault?" Bruce glared at him but Tony didn't falter under the steely gaze. "What do you mean ' _how is it your fault'?_ I should have stopped him from shooting them, maybe if I did something instead of standing there than I could have-"

"You could have been dead?" It was Bruce's turn to be surprised now "I'm not sure about you Bruce but I'm pretty sure I can't stop oncoming bullets and you seem to be just as human as I am." Tony could feel everyone's eyes resting upon his back but he didn't let that deter him from his little rant. "If it isn't my fault then it isn't your fault either, you couldn't have done anything! If you did, then I'm pretty sure we'd have three graves here and not two." Tony lifted his hands then rested them on Bruce's shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Aunt Peggy always tells me that we gotta live on for every tomorrow for the people who can't. Take what the future brings us so we can become stronger! This will make you stronger Bruce! With this you can have the courage to make your parents proud!" Tony was grinning now, he honestly had no idea what he was saying, only relaying what his Aunt had told him but it seemed to be working since Bruce's tears had stopped falling. "You're right I um- well I guess I'm just trying to say…"

"Thank you?"

"...yeah."

To Tony that was the start of a beautiful friendship, although you would never hear Bruce say it. "Alfred told me you'd be out here." Tony had arrived at Wayne manor first only to have Alfred tell him Bruce was ' _visiting his parents.'_ Tony had told the butler he'd bring the brody bat back then set out to the cemetery near the manor where he found Bruce crouched down in front of two tomb stones . "Come on Bru-Berry let's go, you're worrying Alfred!"

"Don't call me that, Tony"

"What? Bru-Berry? It's not like you have a better nickname! Bru-bru, Brucey, Bru-bear, batsy?"

"Not in public."

Tony snickered, "Then Bru-Berry it is, let's go home~" Bruce nodded slightly, eyes slowly moving from the tombs to a grinning Tony, who was holding an umbrella above them. Then slowly got up and followed Tony back in the direction of the manor.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a car."

"The manor is right there Bruce!"

"Weren't you the one who said they were allergic to walking?"

"Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

 **^._.^ *Batsy the line break*^._.^**

"Welcome Master Bruce, Master Anthony."

"See Alfred? I told you I'd bring him home!"

Bruce and Tony were completely soaking wet from the rain, the umbrella having no effect on keeping Tony dry or keeping Bruce from getting wetter than he previously was. Alfred couldn't help but sigh at their state, "Yes sir, you are truly a saviour to us all."  
Tony grinned at Alfred's sarcastic tone and the butler couldn't help but smile slightly back, "May I suggest a warm bath and a new set of clothes?" Bruce nodded appreciatively, "That sounds like a great idea Alfred, thank you." Tony followed Bruce up the grand staircase that led to the master bedroom but was confused when Bruce went straight for a guest room instead.

"Tony we need to talk." Tony gasped dramatically, bringing his hand to rest upon his head as if he were about to faint. "Bruce, are you breaking up with me?" Bruce couldn't help but smirk at that remark, this was part of the reason why everyone thought they were low key dating behind the scenes.

"This is serious Tony-" "Hey, something smells good, what's Alfred making?" Bruce sighed in agitation, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, smells sweet-" "Do you think it's cookies, Al's cookies are divine but wait you don't like sweets Bru-Berry?" "Stop calling me that, they aren't for me-" "Are they for me then? Al's cookies are the best cookies-"

"TONY!"

"...Yes Bru-Berry?" Tony could see that he was getting on Bruce's nerves, it was always fun seeing the normally calm collected bat lose his cool.

"There's someone I'd like for you to meet…"

" _Meet_?"

"Yes…"

"Bruce what are you hiding? There's something you aren't telling me."

"Well you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed-"

" _Bruce_."

" _Tony_ "

Tony huffed exasperatedly as he watched Bruce stop in front of a guest room door and knock gently. After a few seconds, the muffled sounds of small feet pattering on the floor filled the air followed by the creek of the old wooden door swing open. There standing in the open door way was… a kid.

"What in the actual fuck Bruce."

"I'm a foster parent. I took in a ward yesterday"  
Tony stood there silently, staring at the kid in disbelief. Bruce Wayne, Mr. Tall, dark and brody took in a ward and this was the first time he was hearing about this!

"Tony this is Richard Grayson, Richard this is Tony Stark."

Richard frowned, small arms crossing over his chest, he seemed to be staring Tony down. _Evaluating_ him as if he were fresh meat gone bad or something and Tony didn't like that one bit. Bruce glared at Tony not liking the look plastered on the others face, he knew what the other was thinking but refused to comment on it.

Tony glanced at Bruce then looked back at Richard, his frown turning into a small smirk. "It's nice to meet you Dickie." The boy frowned at the nickname, not liking how the man said it.

"Likewise Mr. Stark-"

"Please Mr. Stark was my father, call me Tony...or you can call me Uncle Tony, that works too~" Tony could see the boy's nose wrinkle in discomfort and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Are you Bruce's boyfriend or something?"

Bruce frowned, while Tony burst out laughing, this happened every time. "No Dick, Tony and I aren't in a relationship, he's just a very annoying childhood friend."

"C'mon Bru-bru, I know you love me~" Dick hesitantly stood in front of Tony, his gaze fixed on his fidgeting fingers.

"How did you two meet?"

Bruce was silent, his eyes and Tony's meeting in an instant the two sharing a visual conversation of sorts, Tony looked back at Dick, a sheepish smile finding its way onto his face. "Let's just say it wasn't on the best circumstances."  
Richard nodded, understanding that the two didn't seem like they wanted to talk about it and Tony's respect for the kid went up…

but only by a bit.


	2. The Meeting

***5 years later***  
Damn Peter and those blue eyes, they get him every time _goddamnit_ , Tony was pretty sure he had a giant weakness for blue eyes. Cap, Dick, Peter, _Bruce_ … he couldn't help it they got to him every time and made him do things that he would probably _never_ do, especially this thing, _how did he end up in this situation?_ Here he was sitting in _another_ boring meeting up in the Helicarrier and Tony was not enjoying it whatsoever.

Tony barely ever came up as it was and if he ever did the world was in I'm some kind of danger and it wasn't...this time. What did Fury even want anyway? Tony was pretty sure he got all the upgrades in yesterday and if he didn't JARVIS would have told him, right?

"Lookie here, Patchy the Pirate, I have some really sciency-wiency genius things to take care of, so if we could move this along…" Fury gave Tony a disapproving glare, the veins popping out of his head clearly showing how he really didn't want to deal with his snarkiness at the moment. "This is serious Stark, we have pressing matters to attend to." Tony rolled his eyes, this was literally how all of their conversations started. What was so important that they needed to talk to him of all people, they usually left the serious talking stuff to Cap. "Like what exactly?" Fury turned around to face the giant glass windows that made up the walls of the meeting room.

"People are going missing."

Tony raised a brow, missing people? That was a problem sure but it didn't really sound like a S.H.I.E.L.D problem. "What's that gotta do with the Avengers?" Fury turned back around, his one eye glazing over in trepidation. "This doesn't only involve the Avengers, Stark! This could affect every goddamn hero in the world!"

This caught Tony's attention, every hero? What the hell could be so important that it would affect every hero on earth?

"Heroes are going missing Stark. Awhile back the doom patrol was ambushed and no one has seen them since, I also heard from Professor X that one of his are gone too… Jubilee I think? You know her?" Tony shook his head a small frown appearing on his lips "Sure this sounds like a problem but what do you want me to do about it?" Fury sighed exasperatedly, his glare hardening,

" _Think about it Stark_ , what were to happen if these people got a hold of the avengers or even the league?" Tony's lips moved slightly as if to say 'oh', his eyes widened a bit. He knew where Fury was coming from but then again why was Fury telling this to just him and not the whole team? "Shouldn't you be warning the rest of the avengers or even the League?" "That's where you come in, Stark. We both know how for lack of better words, tense the relationship between the Avengers and the League is." Tony's eyes narrowed, what did he look like, a messenger boy? "Yeah,and?" "And Stark from what i've gathered, you're the only one in the Avengers who even has a chance of getting ahold of them" "How the hell do you know that!" Fury's lips curled into a sinister smirk, "I have my sources-"

" _-Barton"_

"Bingo"

"Damn you, Fury."

 **^._.^ Batsy the line break ^._.^  
**  
Tony bit his lip as he watched the bat stare at him through the computer screen. "...So you see Bru-Berry, this is why we need to get the Avengers and the Justice League together. It's either that or Fury tries to get S.H.I.E.L.D to hack into your systems and you and I both know very well they won't succeed but they _will_ mess a shit load of things up." Tony sat in front of his computer, watching as Bruce pulled himself into his brooding bat pose and listened to what he had to say.

"Tony, I already knew about the missing heroes-" _of course he did_ "-But, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how serious the situation could become. That being said, if Fury really thinks this could be a serious threat and feels so strongly about it, then I can't help but agree with him." Tony sighed then sunk into his chair, the people he hung around were seriously exhausting. "So is that a yes to the whole get together-meeting-thing?" Bruce smirked a smirk that totally did _not_ make him go crazy and nodded his head. That smug bastard, he was probably already planning for one…

"I was actually thinking of calling one myself."

Did Tony call it or _did he call it?_

"You are one of the main reasons why I'm getting grey hairs…" Bruce's smirk turned less sinister and more sincere, "I think the pepper and salt look suits you-" "If you think that's going to make me feel better-" "With the pink on your cheeks, I think it already has." Tony sank more into his chair, he could feel his face heating up but he couldn't let Bruce win (even though for as long as Tony has known him, he always did seem to win at flirtatious banter).

But before Tony could let out another wisecrack remark, the lab doors slid open making the genius pause and turn around.

"Pepper told me you would be in here."

Tony let out a sigh of relief then waved his hand over to the intruder, none other than Peter Parker.

"Peter, come over here like a good little Petey-pie and say hi to Bruce…"

Peter pouted at the nickname but walked further into the room curiously looking around then finally at the large monitor Tony was slouched in front of. "Hey Bruce. Tony, Steve called you up for dinner hours ago."

Tony rolled his eyes when he saw Bruce give him one of his infamous Bat-glares. "Don't give me that look, you aren't any better-" "Tony how long have you been sitting there?"

"I don't know, JARVIS?"

" _About 8 hours sir."_

"See not that long-"

" _Tony-"_

"HEY BRUCE YOU DOWN HERE?"

Bruce winced at the voice making Tony cross his arms and smirked smugly "Hey Baby bird, how long has Bruce been in the cave?" Seconds later Dick's face popped up onto the screen, Tony could see the curious blue eyes glint with mischief a matching smirk placed on the boy's lips. "Hey Pete,Tony! He's been down here all day, I don't think he's left since last night." Tony's smirk grew and Peter shook his head and dramatically shrugging his shoulders. "What are you going to do? Geniuses, am I right?" Dick cackled at the annoyed face Bruce was making, making fun of the elder bat was always a great pass time.

"Well I guess this is ciao for now Batsy?"

"Shut up Tony."

"Love you too~"

Tony cut off the video connection quickly before Bruce could retort anything back. He knew if they didn't stop now then they would go on for hours and he still needed to eat, skipping dinner was never a good idea at the tower.

"So, what was that about?" Peter questioned, blue eyes squinting suspiciously as he watched Tony stretch in his chair.

Tony hummed at the question then stood up to pat Peter on the head "Big superhero stuff, not important." Peter huffed in annoyance, Tony did this every time he asked him about something related to the hero gig and it was really getting on his nerves. If only Tony really knew what he did when he and avengers backs were turned…

"Really Tony, I want to help! I know I can do more than just sitting here doing nothing!"

Tony sighed at Peter's remark,he knew the kid didn't like sitting on the sidelines but Tony didn't want any of this to burden the kid, if anything happened to Peter…

"Please Tony, just let me do _something._ " Peter could see Tony's eyes flicker, he was weighing the pros and cons, Peter could practically see Tony's thoughts moving a mile a minute.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said, okay." Peter's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that… "You can be my assistant, Peppers going to be busy and having you around would be a great help." Peter grinned,arms quickly wrapping around Tony's middle, engulfing him in a hug.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Don't mention it kid, Bats didn't tell me when the meeting was going to be but when he does, make sure you're prepared. Alright?"

"Yes sir!"

^._.^ Batsy the line break ^._.^

Well Tony did tell Pete to be prepared but he barely had time to prepare himself!In his defence he didn't expect the meeting to be so soon, literally a day after Tony told Bruce about Fury's proposition a day after he had a meeting set for the next day after lunch and all Tony could really think to say is-

"Well this is awkward."

The Avengers and the Justice League in one room, who would have thunk it? Tony hated it when Bruce planned things so spontaneously, he didn't even run it through him first! As Tony sat next to Bruce, fiddling with the gauntlet on his right hand, he glared at the bat who seemed to be sitting there very content with the situation. Tony could only tell because of how calm the other was and not too tense as he usually would have been and Tony really couldn't understand why.

The tension in the room was thick to say the least, Tony could tell they knew that something was happening but neither Tony nor Bruce had specified on what exactly was going on. Tony glanced over at Bruce a normal person probably wouldn't be able to tell what kind of facial expression he was making underneath the cowl but Tony could clearly see the thoughtful look written on the others face.

"Okay Tony, we're here, what's this meeting about and why the hell is the Justice League here!" Tony scowled at Clint's outburst, if the archer didn't watch his mouth today, he was going to make things worse. "We're here because we have something important to discuss and it involves all of us, we can't start until Fury gets here." Clint's eyes narrowed, his fist clenching on his bow. This was just great, now the archer was getting suspicious… "Hey Bats, you're a real ass." Tony whispered underneath his breath, he knew Bruce had heard him because of the slight smirk but of course the asshole didn't didn't say anything, Tony growled then glanced back at the heroes in the room

"I'm sure all your questions and angry stares will be directed at Fury when he gets here but glaring at me won't give you the answers you're looking for." Tony snarked but sighed in defeat as he looked at Peter who was fidgeting behind him.

"Put up the files." Peter nodded then smiled sheepishly as the heroes gazes moved up to him in an instant, looking more curious than angry. Peter tapped his fingers on a small device blue holograms popping up all over the room. "This should keep you all busy until Director Furious gets here, read them."

Peter sighed in relief when all eyes moved from him to the holograms then glanced at Dick who was sitting next to Bruce in full Robin getup, he was staring up at him, familiar mischievous smirk dancing on his face.

"Peter was it?"

Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes but nodded his head anyway. Robin grinned then let out an eerie cackle making Peter shake his head slightly "Peter, why are you here isn't this a 'hero only' meeting?" Peter narrowed his eyes, Dick was one of the few people who actually knew Peters alias as Spider-man. He also knew he didn't want anyone else knowing about him being Spider-man but the kid kept pushing him to tell the others. "I'm here because I'm Ironmans personal assistant when Pepper isn't around, someone needs to watch him."

Tony shrugged his shoulders at that remark, he couldn't deny the truth. Dicks grin grew as he watched Peter resort back to fidgeting in his place "We all know who he is, I don't think you need to call him by his _hero_ name~" Peter crossed his arms then looked away like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I know that…But enough about why I'm here,how old are you? You look like you're 10! If this is a heroes meeting, what's a _sidekick_ doing here?"

Robins grin quickly fell off his face, his arms mimicking Peters with a dash of bat glaring.

"Excuse you, I'm 14 not 10!"

Tony groaned as Peter let out a laugh and catching the small pout forming on Robin's lips. They were starting another one of their infamous arguments again, Pepper called them mini ' _ironbat'_ fights.

"You aren't even in high school, how cute~" Dick frowned

"I am not cute."

"I think you're very cute."

"Bats are not cute, if anything we're _threatening_."

"Oh really-"

"Ehem?"

Peter and Robin looked at Bruce then at each other then away in shame, well wasn't that just embarrassing? "Well now that you Midgardians are done your squabbling, I too have a question! Why haven't the League of Justice and the Avengers ever gathered together before? You are all heroes, are you not?" Thor asked looking genuinely confused at everything.

The heroes looked over at Bruce and Tony, why hadn't they met before? Yeah sure they seemed to have this petty rivalry but they had never actually been together in the same room before. Tony's eyes widened. why were they always looking at him? Looking over at Bruce, Tony frowned when he saw how relaxed the Bat looked. "We've never had a big enough reason to meet." Batman finally voiced sending the room into an awkward silence once more.

Wow, how Tony hated these meetings…


	3. Do We Have To Work Together?

Steve glanced around at his team, he could tell they were all agitated and slightly weary of the other team of superheroes and Steve couldn't help but feel the same. He knew he shouldn't have to feel this way, they were all heroes, they all fought for the same purpose more or less but with how tense the atmosphere was, not feeling hostile was kind of hard.

Steve glanced beside him, watching as Tony and Batman conversed quietly with each other as the others read the files placed in front of them. Tony looked frantic, he was wearing that crazed look he usually got when Bruce Wayne came over and said or did something the genius didn't approve of. It intrigued Steve of how easily Bruce could ruffle Tony's metaphorical feathers with the simplest of words and one signature condescending smirk. If Steve didn't know any better he would think Tony was smitten with the other billionaire but if the bat got Tony this riled up also well...he's been wrong before.

"Okay...So apparently missing heroes is a big enough reason to get us all together?" Steve voiced out gathering everyone's attention, Tony squirmed around, brown eyes pleading Steve not to start anything. He had to admit, a look like that on Tony Stark's face was kind of pathetic, it sort of made Steve want to take pity on the man...sort of.

"Spit it out Tony, what's this meeting _really_ about." Steve smirked at the strangling motion Tony was making with has hands. Steve was pretty sure that if he were anyone else, Tony wouldn't hesitate to fight him verbally but he could tell Tony knew he was only teasing him and as Tony's best friend it was his job to tease the genius.

"That's a great question Captain and I'm going to answer it."

It was Fury.

The man finally decided to show up, Steve could never remember a time he was actually relieved to see the man.

 _"Director."_

Fury walked further into the meeting room and then stood at the head of the long table they were all sitting at. He looked at everyone, clearly hiding something by the way his one eye was sparkling. "We all know you were called here but I guess why is what you want to know?" Fury smirked at the annoyed faces, heroes were never as patient as people claimed them to be. "Heroes are going missing, so far nothing big seems to be happening but we can never be too cautious." Fury took the silence as a sign to continue. "With that said, I think it's best for us to stick together and work as a team on this case."

"Whoa, hold on there, you want _us_ to work with _them?!_ " Clint yelled out, "Are you serious?!"

"I'm always serious Agent Barton." Clint and Natasha shared a look, what was Fury thinking?

"Director Fury I don't mean any disrespect, but do you really think the Avengers and the Justice League can actually work together?" Natasha asked cautiously, eyes narrowed as she looked Fury up and down

Fury gave her a look that clearly read 'I don't know, can they?'

"Um excuse me?" It was Flash speaking this time. "Director Fury was it? Uh well I'm not entirely opposed to this whole 'idea' you have going on here but we've never done this before? We prefer to stick to our side of the hero spectrum...if you know what I mean?"

"Flash no one ever knows what you mean." Hal replied smirking at the speedsters frown, "I mean that we would much rather work with people we...well you know...trust?" It was finally out in the open, the reason why everyone was so against this all.

 _ **They didn't trust each other.**_

Fury wasn't blind, he still had one good eye, he could see how cautious the different teams were being with one another. "You can learn to trust, you may not automatically trust people you've just met. It takes time, I work with spies I get how the whole thing works but we don't have time." Everyone still looked unsure and Fury's patience was running thin, he played his nice approach but it seemed like it wasn't going to work

"Listen here mother fuckers-" well his attitude changed "-if heroes keep disappearing this world is going to go down with you. My job is to protect this planet not babysit whiney heroes who can't cooperate long enough to help their own."

The room, was still quiet, looks of uncertainty still tainted everyone's face. Fury was getting agitated. Were they going to work together or not?

"We'll do it."

All heads snapped towards Superman and Captain America, the two slightly surprised they spoke at the same time.

"Who said you could s peak for all of us?" Shayera voiced, arms crossed defiantly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I became a hero so I could help _everybody_ no matter the cost." Steve said, his voice slightly challenging. "Cap is right, before all I thought I could do as Hulk was destroy things but when I realized he could do more, helping became my top priority." Banner finally spoke up, his fingers were nervously fidgeting with his glasses.

"So I suppose this means we're working together then?" Thor announced as he looked from member to member, no one denied anything so Thor being Thor took it as a yes.

"This is joyous news! I look forward to our future battles alongside the league of Justice!"

"This is going to need some major PR Tony…" Peter murmured and Tony couldn't help but agree, once they were seen together people were going to go crazy.

In good ways and bad.

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ look I gave batsy wings desu/|\^-_-^/|\**

 ***Location Unknown***

Garfield looked around in a daze, his vision blurring every time he moved his head too fast. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was keeping guard with the Doom Patrol but now he was contained in this...pod thing? He didn't know but it was small and made it hard to breathe. Every time he inhaled it was as though someone thought it would be great to wrap their fingers around his throat. Exhales weren't easy either, his breaths coming out in quick gasps, each one shakier than the last. Pushing on the pod door, Garfield gasped as he felt a sharp jolt run through his hands and throughout his body. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he change forms? Everything hurt and he felt increasingly tired, almost as if the energy was sucked right out of him.

"I see you're still awake?"

Tilting his head slightly, Garfield watched as a shadowy figure with a long, white cape and cowl slowly walked towards him. It was slightly creepy but he didn't have the energy to feel too weirded out by it.

"W-who are you?" The hooded figure chuckled, the sound making Garfield's stomach clench.

"Wouldn't you like to know. In fact, you would probably like to get out of that pod too?" Garfield clenched his fist, eyelids fluttering slightly, fighting to stay awake "what are you doing to me?" The figure stood quietly for a while just staring at him through the glass of the pod. The faint light now showing the hellish skull of a face. When it finally spoke, the words it said made Garfield's blood run cold. "Taking samples of your DNA, what else?" Garfield's breaths quickened, his heart beat rapidly drumming in his chest as if he were running a marathon. "Looking a little pale there, Beast Boy?" Garfield didn't react, his hand gripping at his chest while his breathing grew more frantic. "What are you going to do with me?" He asked again his voice sounding frail in his ears "Now if I told you that it would ruin the fun wouldn't it? I told you enough, now you're just going to have to wait and see." Garfield's eyes finally slid shut, the last thing he could hear was that dark sinister chuckle from before. His final thoughts running through his head before his mind finally went at ease,

 _What was going to happen to him?_


	4. Let Us Get To Work!

Clint frowned as he watched Tony talk to Pepper via JARVIS and Peter tap away on his phone, 100 words per minute. He didn't get it, the genius apparently had no problem with the two hero teams working together and only seemed to be worried about how the public would take it and how well the teams would get along. Clint didn't think it mattered what the public thought or how the League and the Avengers got along but apparently it mattered to Tony…

"Stop that."

Clint lifted an eyebrow, turning to the person in question "What?" Tony rolled his eyes, facial expression clearly reading ' _Don't what me, I know what you're doing'._ "I know what you're thinking Barton, that's your ' _Stark is doing something stupid face'_ and you should wipe it away because I actually do know what I'm doing. For once,I'm not just following my gut." Clint narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, throwing one his best scowls that Natasha usually called the _pouty bird look._

He was _not_ pouting, he was a man goddamn it!

"Come on Clint, it's only bad if you make it bad. At least try and make friends with Green Arrow." Clint cocked his head in slight curiosity, edging Tony to continue his thought. "What? Just because we're both archers we're suddenly best friends?"

"...yes?"

Clint growled slightly, slowly rising from his perch on top of the couch only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Clint, what's so bad about bonding over arrows? It's what you talk about most of the time anyway." Natasha voiced plopping down on the cushion next to Clint, looking just as calm as she usually did. "Tasha that's like saying you and Wonder Woman should become BFF's because you're both strong independent woman. It's offensive." Natasha rolled her eyes in amusement "Whatever you say Hawkeye-"

"Um sorry to interrupt 'make fun of Hawkeye' time, but I've got a thing to be at…" All eyes turned to an awkward Peter "A thing?" Tony questioned looking up at him suspiciously, "Yeeeah, MJ said she was going on another Spider-Man hunt and promised to help her this time…" The two assassins and the genius all noticed the little wince and tense body language from the teen but didn't voice it. "Alright Peter-pie, can't keep the lady friend waiting, don't stay out too late." Peter nodded, quickly rushing out of the room

"He's hiding something."

"Yup."

"Kids have secrets, get used to it."

Clint and Natasha jumped slightly, heads whipping to the common floor entrance only to see Batman standing there nonchalantly. How the hell did he get here and how did they not see him? "Bats how many times do I have to tell you that you can't do that! If they shot you I wouldn't have felt any remorse whatsoever." Tony voiced eyes dropping down to the Stark Pad placed in his lap as if this happened everyday. The bat smirked at the Genius then turned around, walking toward the floors elevator. Tony rolled his eyes then groaned getting up to follow the bat. "You know normal people actually voice when they want to talk you know!" Clint and Natasha looked at each other then back to where the two heroes had vanished. Both very confused and very curious as to what was going to happen.

"So...are we going to follow?"

"Of course."

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ NANANANANANANANA BATSY /|\^-_-^/|\**

Peter swung from building to building, carefully staying clear of the avengers tower. Spider-Man getting caught near there wouldn't look good in JJJ's books. To Peter, that sounded ridiculous but anything he did was a crime to that man. Landing upon a roof, Peter looked down upon the city, his thoughts whizzing around in his head a mile per minute. The meeting from a few hours ago was still prancing around in his head. In fact, the whole thing felt surreal to him. _The Avengers_ and the _Justice League_ working together to stop something big that hasn't even happened yet? Even to him that sounded incredible yet highly unlikely, to say the least. It was like a dream out of a really bad storybook. Peter couldn't doubt that that the whole thing was a great idea, two big teams coming together to become an unstoppable force. Might as well start calling them _Avenging Justice_ if this was going to be the case...it did sound pretty funny to him...in a strange way.

"Well if it isn't our friendly neighbourhood Spud~"

Turning around, Peter glared at the intruder, though it didn't really come across since he had his mask on.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's _Spider-Man_ , not Spud!" The intruder let out an eerie cackle as he hopped around the Spider, taunting blue eyes covered by a glossy black domino mask.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't _care_ ~" Peter rolled his eyes at the others antics, his lips twitching into a slight smile.

"What do you want Baby Bird? Shouldn't you be with Batsy right now?" Robin frowned at that, he blamed Tony for that annoying nickname.

"Bats is with Tony at Avengers Tower and Tony told Bruce you went out to hang with MJ but instead I find you here." Peter shrugged his shoulders then turned back to enjoy the scenery, he was never good at making up excuses, especially when it came to lying to a bat.

"I just came out to think."

Robin watched Peter, calculating his every move. Something was definitely bothering him but knowing Starks, they wouldn't say anything until they were either ready or forced…

He could wait.

 _This time._

"Well maybe instead of thinking you can come hang with one of your favourite people?" Peter smirked then gave the other a cautious look "As Peter or Spider-Man?" Robin grinned then turned to leave "Whether as a nerd or as Spud is up to you~" Peter growled then chased Robin off the rooftop, neither teen realizing the shadow watching them from the distance.

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ batsy used line-break! /|\^-_-^/|\**

Steve stared at Superman from across the table, his body tense from the meeting before. Everyone else had scattered, leaving the two alone to discuss… Well, whatever this whole thing was… Steve was having doubts, sure teaming up seemed like a rational idea, it didn't mean he had to like the whole ordeal though. Clearing his throat ,Steve folded his fingers together, a stern glare adorning his face.

"So...I hear you're a god?"

Superman stared at him, shifting uncomfortably in his seat "Um well I mean _I_ wouldn't say that but I've, uh… heard other people say that…" Steve nodded his head, arms crossed over his chest. "That's pretty modest for the man of _steel_ , not what I was expecting to be honest…" Superman narrowed his eyes, mirroring the other's body movement, "What were you expecting?' Steve shrugged his shoulders a nonchalant look adopting his features. "Well from what Tony's told me you're an adorable boy scout who's too precious for this world and needs to be protected at all costs and then the usual praise and complains from the media."

Steve smirked slightly at the blush adorning the other's cheeks, Steve was starting to understand why Tony and Clint loved teasing him so much. It was also a relief being the one who got to do the teasing and not the one being teased. "That doesn't really explain what you were expecting.." Steve nodded his head his eyes glancing to the side of the empty room then back at Clark as if he were going to tell him the secret of the century. "With all that praise I thought you would be more of a pompous ass more than anything, you know 'I'm stronger than you and better than you so I might as well get what I want' kind of pompous."

Superman huffed out in annoyance his face looking calm and serene but his eyes showing how he truly felt. "Yeah well I don't think you're all that self righteous either, you maybe fooling others with that whole American sweetheart act but I'm not falling for any of it." Steve sent him a cheeky grin (one he may or may not have gotten from Tony) then lifted his arms to cross them behind his head, the tenseness from his shoulders slowly trickling out. "Yeah according to Ironman and Hawkeye they should start calling me ' _Captain Smartass',_ and apparently that being a little shit fits my personality more than the American sweetheart thing."

Steve grinned when he heard Superman let out a snort of laughter, "Yeah well I'm going to have to agree with them there." Steve rolled his eyes playfully "And I thought you were going to on my side!" This time Clark let out a full born laugh and Steve couldn't help but laugh with him, the other man wasn't so bad and if the rest of the Justice League was anything like him then then this whole ordeal couldn't be entirely bad…

"So how are we going to do this?" Steve hummed, how were they going to get everyone to work together and trust each other by some degree? "We both know this is what's best but we also know this isn't going to be easy." Superman nodded his hand scratching his head in thought making Steve feel slightly...uneasy? "Yes of course, as mentioned before the teams don't trust each other. But whether we like it or not that's going to have to change." Steve bit his lip in thought, how were they going to do that?

"You mean like trust exercises?" Superman shrugged his shoulders, his face scrunching up in what was no way adorable...

"Sort of but, less like couples counselling and more like team building."

"Patrol?"

"Patrol."

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ wibbly wobbly line breaking batsy...stuff /|\^-_-^/|\**

Bruce watched Tony move around his lab, smiling at how gracefully the genius moved between each instrument. The simple movements turning into a small waltz as he worked on new projects that would probably benefit to his fellow Avengers. "Bru, I know I'm some hot piece of ass but you're going to have to say something." Bruce rolled his eyes but kept silent watching as the genius worked, knowing he didn't mind as much as everyone thought he did.

The two stood in a comfortable silence Bruce watched Tony work and Tony tinkered with what looked like...purple arrows? "New arrows is how you bribe the pretty bird upstairs" Tony answered sarcastically feeling the questioning gaze upon him. Bruce slowly inched closer to the genius, smirking at how tense Tony was starting to get. "You do know those assassins you house are going to break in here to see what we're going to talk about right?" Tony gave Bruce a deadpan stare eyes looking up at the whites of Bruce's cowl. "Well they are _my_ assassins Bats, besides who's fault do you think that is?"

Bruce pinched Tony's cheek making the other growl slightly, "You're being cheeky today."

"That's also your fault!"

Sighing, Tony crossed his arms and turned to face the man, resting his hip on the edge of the worktop. "Why are you here Bats?" Bruce frowned slightly, "You don't sound happy to see me." Tony shook his head a small smile falling upon his lips, "You of all people should know I'm always happy to see you." Tony looked away, his teeth nibbling away at his bottom lip. "You're worried about Peter?" Tony shrugged his shoulders not answering the other man's question, "It's okay to be worried, if you tell anyone I told you this I'm going to deny it but even I get worried when Robin goes out on missions. It's something you can't help and it doesn't get easier but you learn how to trust him."

"I trust him! It's just that-" "You're still going to worry about him, I know but the kid has a lot of responsibility put on his shoulders right now all we can do is wait and see how he handles it."

Tony narrowed his eyes at that "What do you mean by-" "Nothing your genius brain can't figure out."

" _Bruce!"_

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ Batsy is a great line breaker /|\^-_-^/|\**

Robin stood on the _S.H.I.E.L.D_ helicarrier deck, watching as the alarms went off and a group of young heroes stood before him in battle stance.

"Is this supposed to happen?" He asked Peter curiously, the other shrugged his shoulders.

"It happened the first time I came up here, I forgot about it till now." Robin nodded then glanced back at the teen heroes that seemed less tense but more cautious.

"Calm down guys, it's alright he's with me." The teens got out of battle stance and the alarms finally silenced, laser pointers not pointing anymore.

"Uh...Hi?" Everyone stood around awkwardly, wasn't this a nice?

"So Web-head, gonna tell us who this is or you just going to stand there and build suspense?" The one with the bucket-shaped helmet asked.

"Calm down Nova, he isn't bad, he's a close friend." The teens gave him a ' _yeah right_ ' look but let him continue talking

"Guys this is Robin, Robin this is my team, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man." Peter introduced pointing to everyone with their respective names. Robin stared at Peter's team, his calculating look once again adorning his face, these were the people Spud trusted his life with?

"Wait, Robin as in the boy wonder? As in Batman's partner? How would you know the boy wonder?" Nova asked as he hovered above Peter's head, face in close proximity "What? Is it so much of a surprise that I know other heroes besides you guys?"

"Well, you are _you~_ "

"Shut up, buckethead-" Robin watched the exchange between the pair, the whole thing reminding him of Wally and Artemis. Glancing back at the other teammates, Robin pointed at the two bickering heroes and his mouth behind his hand as if telling a secret.

"Do they always fight like this? The others nodded their heads exasperatedly, "All the time, you have no idea…" White Tiger voiced as she glared at Spidey and Nova, she didn't have time for this.

"Earth to idiots! We have a patrol to do so are you coming or are you going to fight like old ladies for the rest of the day?"

Spider-Man and Nova stopped glared at each other than at White Tiger. "I bet I can bag more crooks than you can!" "Bring it on web-head!" As the two resumed their bickering, the others sighed and left the two at it.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!"

"YOU CAN LEAVE THE BUCKET HEAD BUT YOUR TEAM LEADER IS A MUST!"

 **/|\^•.•^/|\ batsy is whelmed /|\^•.•^/|\**

"This is gross." Hawkeye grumbled as he walked behind Natasha a clear pout on his face. Clint and Natasha didn't get pretty far with mission " _spy on Tony and Batman to see what they'd talk about in private"_ thanks to JARVIS. Now they had to meet the League and of course Clint was less than happy about that. Natasha rolled her eyes and ignored her partners childish complaining. She had to admit, patrol with JL didn't sound like the best thing in the world but it was important so she wouldn't question it.

"Shut up Barton, we follow orders, we don't complain about them." Clint huffed but kept silent, following Natasha to the Avengers tower entrance. Once there, Clint could see the unwanted guests standing there, looking just as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Where's Cap?" Clint asked realizing that the only avenger who wasn't there was their 'oh so fearless' leader.

"Cap said he and Supey had something to do so we should go ahead and get ourselves acquainted." Tony answered in full Ironman get up and looking extremely bored, Batman was standing next to Clint and seemed to be giving him a really...disturbing look. Was he angry? He looked like he wanted to kill him. "Supey? Really?" Tony smirked, not fazed by the Bats glare at all "Is Batsy-boo jealous?" Batman growled, this already seemed to be going downhill fast. Clint sighed then walked over to walk Tony upside his armourless head, "Don't be an ass." Tony scowled, not enjoying the smug look Batman had upon his face.

"Great, you're all here." Superman voiced as he and Cap walked in to join the rest.

"Well it's about time, what were you two doing?" Green Arrow asked, his eyes wearily watching Hawkeye from the corner he was standing in. Clint could feel the others eyes on him but chose to ignore them. "We just needed to put you all in teams." Cap replied, everyone glanced at each other but nodded their heads anyways, he was in his serious leader mode, so that meant no talk back.

"We thought it would be easier to patrol if you were split into smaller groups since there are so many of us. So that means we _have_ to work together, I don't want to hear anything about it. Especially you Iron man." Cap finished, his icy blue eyes squinting at Tony, clearly suspicious. "Yeah, yeah Cap, I got you. Less _me_ more _us_. Got it…" Cap chose to ignore the sarcasm and nodded his head, at least he got some kind of concept into the other's head.

"Well since that's out of the way, let's get to work."


	5. A Team That Argues Together Cries Togeth

_**CilanTheGreat: Guys, Gals and Non binary pals here y'all go~**_

 _ **Darthjennab : 2000 words. Wow I'm so proud!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Is it really?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: wellllll 2030, give or take a few ;)**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Hm what a turn of events...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I'm honestly so glad we went back and edited… small things like what colour peoples eyes are (brown? blue?)**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Same man very important for character development.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : And without further hesitationnnn: CHAPTER 5 :)**_

 _ ****_

  
When Peter thought of the idea of bringing Dick along onto one of his missions, he thought this would have gone better… Then again, when working with bats, nothing ever goes better, more like they would gradually get worse. The same could be said for the Starks but Peter wasn't going to head into that territory…

Really, all he wanted to do was spend time with the baby bird of their family but as soon as they got to the scene Dick had disappeared. Literally went poof out of thin air, Bruce would do it too sometimes and Peter hated that!

"Damn it Robin, we're supposed to be working together as a team!" In response, Peter received an eerie cackle somewhere off into the distance. "Dude, does he do this a lot?" Power man asked, his team looked around them cautiously for the missing boy wonder.

"You have no idea…"

AIM troopers were milling about everywhere, each one causing some source of destruction. They all seemed to be heading to a specific place but Peter couldn't tell where. "Nova, follow them from the sky. Try and figure out where they're all heading." Nova nodded then headed off in the direction the AIM troopers were going in. "The rest of us will try and stop these freaks and maybe stop getting them to destroy the city?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" White Tiger asked, Peter just shrugged his shoulders, his plan wasn't really foolproof but it was worth a shot. With that, the rest of the team sprung into action, each one stopping as many of AIM troopers as they could. "Nova to Web head, AIM losers seem to be heading to Replica Labs" Peter webbed a few of the troopers together while Iron Fist struck a few down with his chi, landing right next to Peter.

"Replica Labs?" Iron Fist asked,

"They're a lab that works on replicating things" Peter and Iron Fist jumped a little as Robin appeared out of the blue.

"Damn it Robin, don't do that!" Peter yelled at him as the other cackled. Danny stared at the two questioningly.

"May I ask how you discovered that?" Danny asked, catching their attention before they started could start squabbling .

"Batman has a whole archive on them, their a new lab that just appeared out of nowhere. They work on duplicating and replicating a whole bunch of things but they keep their work a secret." Peter hummed then faced the way the AIM troopers were heading "Um, Web head, I think you need to get over here quick, they're trying to break in!" Nova voiced, his voice sounding somewhat strained,

"Hold them off, we'll be right there."

"Easier said than done!"

 **/|\^.-.^/|\ batsy is distraught, heavy on the** _ **dis**_ **/|\^.-.^/|\**

Hawkeye stood on the rooftop, looking over the edge and trying to ignore the hard glares he felt on his back. This was just great, he was the one Avenger stuck on a roof full of _Justice Leaguers_ and he felt awkward as hell. The team consisted of Green Arrow, the Bat, Wonder Woman, Iron man, Thor and Captain America.

Batman seemed to be okay with him, he actually acted like they had been friends for awhile, which he found strange… Unfortunately, he couldn't say the rest for the other two on his team. "What do you want, stop staring!" That only seemed to make the glares more intense, "I know I'm hot but I'm already taken~"

That wasn't really a lie but it wasn't the truth either…

He could hear Wonder Woman scoff and that pissed him off somewhat. "Are all men this cocky?" Clint rolled his eyes, only the assholes were this cocky.

Clint was _no_ Tony Stark.

"I can hear you thinking Clint and you aren't one to talk!" Tony yelled through the communicator, he couldn't help but smirk at that "I didn't say anything Stark~"

"Do you see this Batsy! Look at what I have to go through!"

"Children, this is a time of battle not a time for argument." Thor interrupted.

"For once I agree with your _Impostor_." Diana answered back.

"Excuse me, Woman of Wonder but I am _no_ impostor!" Clint glanced back at Wonder Woman, Thor wasn't with them on the roof but he didn't need to look at him to hear the hurt in his voice.

"You are an impostor, do you not call yourself the ' _God of Thunder_ ' ? The only God of Thunder there is is the almighty Zeus!"

"I have not heard of this Zeus but I can assure you that I am indeed the God of Thunder!"

"I refuse to believe such-"

"Wonder Woman that's enough."

Batman cut in just as thunder began to echo above and around them. Clint sighed in relief, the Avengers could tell Thor was ready to zap something with his lighting and Clint really didn't want to be fried into something crispy.

"Calm down Thor, save the lightning for battle." Cap voiced, his presence making the thundering sounds stop.

"I am calm, Captain."

"Of course you are."

"Hoard of AIM troopers heading to Replica Labs at ten o'clock!" GA announced curtly, did they not realize they were in the middle of something?

"Are you kidding me! Those funds I gave to the lab will go to ruin! _Pepper is going to kill me…_ " Tony screeched over the calm making the others wince slightly.

"Hawkeye, contact Widow's squad and have them rendezvous at the lab, let's get there quickly or else we'll have to deal with a whiny billionaire," Cap commanded, a small hint of playfulness hidden in his voice.

"Hey! I am _not_ whiny, I'm just caring about a thing that I spent _a lot_ of money on and my life that will probably be over if Pepper finds out."

"Well then we should probably head over to the lab, shouldn't we, _Stark_?" Batman answered back his voice sounding completely menacing. Clint hated to admit it but, it sort of sent shivers down his spine.

"Hehe right away Batsy~"

/ **|\^0.0^/|\ *batsy couldn't be here, he sent Bats, his twin, instead*/|\^0.0^/|\  
**  
Bruce Banner stood next Superman, his fingers nervously fiddling with his glasses. He could feel his heart racing and that was all because of the man standing right next to him. Superman...the alien was a literal power house and could probably take over the city if he really wanted to. Bruce shivered, he didn't like the thought of all that… _destruction_ , of course he knew the other hero was on their side but it didn't put his vexed thoughts to rest whatsoever.

"Bruce Banner, was it?"

Bruce jumped then turned to look at Superman.

"Uh, yeah…" Superman smiled, it wasn't anything menacing and it actually managed to calm him down somewhat.

"You're the Hulk, right? It must be hard keeping control of that on a daily basis..." Bruce shrugged his shoulders, it was kind of hard, but Bruce liked to think he had a better hand at it then before. Keeping a lid on his emotions would never be easy but that was his life and he really couldn't do anything about that.

"I admire that. The world needs more people like you." Bruce blushed at that but what did Superman mean by that? He was a monster, no matter what anyone said he would always think of himself like that. Most strangers he had met were usually terrified of him when they realized what kind of _thing_ he could turn into.

What made Superman any different?

"Uh, thanks but I don't think the world needs another _me_."

Superman watched as Bruce wrapped his arms around himself, almost as if he were protecting himself from something. It made him feel uneasy, he wanted to ask questions but he kept his mouth shut, he didn't need to hit a nerve.

"We should probably keep a lookout…" Banner nodded in agreement, eyes looking anywhere but at Superman.

"Let's go meet the others on the roof?" Superman agreed then lifted (much to Banners embarrassment) him up onto the neighbouring roof.

"Hey uh, you mind warning a person next time?"

Superman smiled sheepishly,

"Oh, sorry about that, it's a bad habit." Bruce just smiled awkwardly back, how was he supposed to respond to that?

"You guys finally made it up? I see Supes was saving a _damsel in distress?_ "

Bruce and Clark both blushed at Hal's remark "Shut up Lantern, don't patronize them." Hawkgirl snarked only making the Lantern smirk.

"Aw come on I thought you loved Lanterns, _with you and Jo-_ "

"SO HELP ME IF YOU UTTER ANOTHER WORD!"

Natasha looked at the group unimpressed, "Are they always like this?" She muttered to Falcon who was standing next to her, all he could do was shrug his shoulders "How am I supposed to know, this is all a first for me too you know. I honestly think they can give Tony a run for his money..." Natasha rolled her eyes, no one could be more dramatic than the genius...well maybe Clint but she was pretty sure he adopted a chunk of it from Tony.

"Come on guys, we can't keep fighting like this! If Bats finds out, we're all going to be dead, so let's all shut up and get to work?" Flash interrupted, his foot tapping repeatedly in clear impatience " _Team Cool to Team Drool, this is Hawkeye, Bats wants us to meet at Replica Labs so we can save the world from total demise, do you copy?_ " Natasha smirked at Clint's interruption, scratch that maybe Tony got a chunk from Clint?

Questions to be answered for another time though.

"We copy Hawkeye, we'll be right there."

 **/|\^â.â^/|\ sa c'est le batsy francais/|\^â.â^/|\**

"Robin _look out_!" Robin ducked as debris flew over his head, if he had been standing straight for another second he surely would have been in some kind of pain. "Thanks, Iron Fist!" The other nodded then sprung back into action, kicking an AIM trooper in the stomach. The number of troopers was starting to dwindle down but there were still too many left over.

"Why the hell are there so many of these guys!?" Nova shrieked as he blasted a few from his position from the sky.

"Why don't you ask them Bucket head?" White Tiger retorted as she struck some more down, "This whole thing is getting tedious. The troopers seem to be stalling for some reason!" Spider-Man replied swinging AIM soldiers toward Power man who then clocked them across the street. A cackle was heard bouncing across the walls of the rubble surrounding them and that made Peter's blood run cold.

"Robin? ROBIN NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO DISAPPEAR! If you get hurt, Bats will _kill me!_ " Peter looked around frantically only to see Robin running towards the lab entrance but before Dick could reach there the front entrance exploded, covering Robins lithe figure with smoke and debris.

"ROBIN!"

Peter yelled as he ran after the boy wonder who was somewhere in the pile of rubble and no longer in the spiders sight and,

 _'Shitshitshit, bats is going to kill me_!'

In all of Peter's inner panicking he didn't spy Robin being pushed back by the force of the explosion, knocking him a few feet away from the lab entrance, right to the feet of the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Holy shit, baby bird are you okay?!"

Oh why, why, _**why**_ did Tony have to show up at this exact moment in his life, where was he a few minutes ago! "Wait, Robin!? What are you even doing _here_! Bats is going to kill you!" Robin groaned and sat up, clutching his head between his hands "Tell me something I don't know…" Tony frowned down at the boy wonder then glanced back at Batman who seemed to be occupied by something else.

 _"You have a lot of explaining to do kid."_

 **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**

 **Darthjennab : Ha, I think one of my favourite parts of the reboot is looking back at all the mini ships we were gonna make happen and forgot about… like Supes and Hulk**

 **CilanTheGreat: IT COULD HAPPEN MAYBE PROBABLY NOT! Not really sure what's going to happen at this point.**

 **Darthjennab: You have to make up your mind, man. PICK A SHIP AND STICK WITH IT.**

 **CilanTheGreat: There are so many and they are all so gooood~**

 **Darthjennab: Mmhmm next thing you- I don't even wanna make up a ship cause you would probably still make it a thing .**

 **CilanTheGreat: Anything is possible in the world of Fanfiction.**

 **Darthjennab : Maybe we should wrap this up before things get out of hand -_-**

 **CilanTheGreat: Reviews are always welcome~**


	6. It's A Quirky Family Thing

_**CilanTheGreat: Alright alright alright two posts in one day~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Wow that's great considering we didn't post for a few months a while back**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Shh don't bring up the past….**_

 _ **Darthjennab : ANOTHER SUPER LONG ONE! Have I mentioned this chapter is my favourite yet?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Multiple times yes...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: SO MUCH DICK AND SPUD COMING UP**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Mhm it's pretty great, enjoy the chapter~**_

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

Robin and Tony held each other's stares, Tony, because he was trying to be stern, and Robin, because he could never back down from a challenge. Robin had to admit that when Tony was being serious with him it put him on edge because Tony was never _Tony_ when serious. He and Tony were always butting heads over the smallest of things, He loved Tony, he was family but they never seemed to go at least a week without an argument. Alfred had always said it was because they were so much alike, Dick could never see it but he could never doubt the all-knowing Alfred.

" _Robin."_

This was where the real trouble was going to start, it hadn't even started yet and Dick already knew Bats was going to ground him. "Ah hey, Batman, what a small world, I didn't know you would be here too…" Batman glared at him, making the boy wonder shrink in his place, nothing good could come from this _at all_.

"Hehe Hey Iron Man, Batman what a-er surprise?…"

The two older heroes watched as Spider-man slowly walked over to them, his hands wringing nervously. "Spider-man, I'm guessing Fury sent you and your team out on a mission?" Tony asked, arms crossed with a disapproving stare. Spider-man laughed awkwardly, his toe tapping the ground.

"Uh yeah, you could say that. Robin here wanted to tag along so I let him…" Before either of the adults had a chance to scold the young spider another explosion went off in the distance.

"You two can wait, mission first, punishment later." Batman said, turning towards the chaos behind them.

"...Spider-man, take him to the cave."

Tony's eyes narrowed while Spider Man looked at the Bat in surprise "I can't just leave my team!" "Bats, he knows about _the cave_?" They both exclaimed only to have Batman not answer and swiftly walk away completely ignoring the two.

"BATS!"

Peter watched the Bat walk away, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead when Tony's eyes started focusing on him. Peter did his best to ignore him and notified his team as to where he was heading. "How the hell do you have access to the bat cave!" Nova yelled over another explosion "That doesn't matter idiot! Don't worry about us Spider Man we'll be okay." White Tiger voiced back, "I've got you Robin, you'll be okay" Robin didn't answer back, his head swinging back limply as Peter lifted him up bridal style.

"You were awake before…" Peter huffed then looked up at Tony "I'll take care of him, I promise." Iron man didn't bother to reply as he followed Batman back into battle. Peter hated lying to him but after today, he knew Tony would find out sooner or later. Now wasn't the time to worry, Dick was in trouble and it was up to Peter to help him.

 **^._.^ May the force of the batsy be with you ^._.^**

Dick's head hurt.

Like, _really_ hurt.

Run over by a train kind of hurt.

Sitting up, a groan escaped his mouth alerting the half asleep Peter of his wake. "How you feeling baby bird?" Dick glanced over at Peter who was perched on the side of the med bed, his mask was off but the rest of his suit was still on his person. Dick looked around, noticing he was now in the Bat cave and instead of being in his Robin costume he was in a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"What happened? Did you change me? Dude!" Peter scoffed then hopped off his resting perch. "You never answered my question," with a sigh Dick massaged his temples his head shaking back and forth repeatedly. "I don't know, I'm kind of distraught, heavy on the dis…" Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Now is _not_ the time to butcher the English language!"

"Someone's not whelmed-"

"Dick!" Robin chuckled then held up his hands as a sign of peace. "Alright, I get it something went wrong, last thing I remember was being knocked back by some explosion and then...Oh no, Tony was there!"

"Wow Dick, thanks for telling me things I already know-"

"Don't be rude! How long was I knocked out for anyway?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a few hours I guess, the team said the Avengers and the Justice League apprehended the situation and Tony and Bruce will be here soon." Dick watched as Peter fiddled with his fingers, his face scrunched up in worry. "You're thinking Pete, you make that face every time you're in deep thought…" Peter looked away towards the zeta tube Batman and Iron man were sure to enter through. "I'm pretty sure Tony knows now and I'm pretty sure this might be our last team up for quite some time." Dick frowned at that, last team up? What did Peter mean by that?

"Peter this can't be our last team up, I'm not dead or anything-"

"That's not what I meant Dick, Tony never wanted me in the superhero 'gig' in the first place! Ever since he took me in, he always sheltered me and tried to keep me away from all of" Peter flailed his arms around crazily, gesturing to everything around him "All of _this_! I'm doing exactly the _opposite_ of what he wants!" Peter's shoulders slumped a look of utter defeat written all over his face and Dick didn't like it. Peter was basically like his older brother and he always knew what to say when Dick felt like all the hope in the world was gone. Peter was Dick's rock when things were tough and Dick wanted to be Peters.

"Pete I-"

 _Recognizing_

 _Batman 02_

 _Authorized guest A14_

There went the zeta tube… "Come on Bats, we've known each other for _years_ , why don't I have my own code?"

"Tony now is not the time-"

"Come on Bats, I think the least you could do is give me one."

"Why do I even bother with you anymore."

"You love me that's why~"

Peter swallowed as he heard Bruce and Tony get closer, Dick didn't like the look the other had on written in his face. Reaching out Dick gripped Peter's hand and sent him a reassuring smile, this wasn't much but it was something. "Robin good to see you're... okay..." Tony looked at both Dick and Peter his eyes wide with surprise and Dick couldn't help but snort at that. "For a genius you sure can be slow-"

" _Robin_."

Peter shifted slightly under Tony's gaze and wow did that pebble look interesting. "Hey Tony, surprise?" Tony continued to stare at Peter, arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't wearing the Iron Man suit anymore so the bruises were clearly visible. It only seemed to make Peter feel worse.

"I had a feeling when Bruce told you to go to the cave but I couldn't help but deny it." Tony murmured to himself as he walked closer to the spider. "Tony it isn't what it looks like, well it's exactly what it looks like but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Peter!"

"Remember that trip I took to OSCORP?" Both Bruce and Tony scoffed at that and groaned out at the same time. "Ugh, OSCORP…" Peter nodded then continued.

"Well I was looking around and I saw this spider, it was a weird looking spider but it landed on me and I was like 'wow it likes me', but then it _bit_ me and then I was like,' wow, rude spider', but then I started getting this fever. Remember Steve was freaking out because he thought I had a fever, then he sent me to bed. _BUT_ when I woke up BAM I had powers and you guys inspired me to become my own hero, kinda, and so I did…?"

Tony looked Peter up and down, looking very confused "Your story made no sense but, I'll take your word for it." Peter grinned sheepishly, his stories never made much sense

"Bruce, did you know about this?"

"Of course, I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought you knew."

"How did you even find out?"

"I'm Batman."

Everyone gave Bruce an unimpressed look but didn't bother replying to that, "Tony I _really_ like being a hero, it makes me feel like I can actually _do_ something. Like I actually belong in the tower with everyone else."

Tony sat next to Dick resting his head on his hands "I don't know baby boy, if something happened to you I don't know what I would do." Peter let go of Dicks hands so he could grasp onto Tony's, "I know this is hard Tony but I've been training, if you want I could even train with the Avengers on a daily basis." Tony stared up at Peter, hazel meeting baby blues, he didn't know if he could let his baby boy go.

"Peter…"

"Tony if you're really that worried I have an idea." Tony broke eye contact with Pete so he could look at Bruce "And what would that be?" Bruce rested a hand on Peter's shoulder, a small smile creeping onto his face "Maybe Peter can train with Dick's team, they're all around his age so it'll make things easier for him. If you'd like Peter, your team could come too, we can't have too many young heroes, now can we?" Peter's eyes lit up at that.

"Really? Pete gets to train with the team?!" Dick interrupted his own blue eyes shining happily, Bruce chuckled at that. "If that's what Tony wan-"

"PLEASE TONY!" Both teens screeched out together, their arms clinging to Tony. Tony sighed then looked down at the two, he could never say no to them…

"Fine, but this means I get my own code-"

"YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-"

Tony shook his head then patted their heads, his eyes reading 'this is all your fault.' Bruce smirked down at Tony his eyes reading 'you'll thank me later.' "We should get going Petey, we'll see Brucie-kins and Dickie bird later~" The two bats frowned at Tony's choice of nicknames but Peter laughed.

"Yeah later…"

 **/|\^-.-^/|\\*insert clever linebreaker here* /|\^-_-^/|\**

 _Recognizing_

 _Robin B01_

Dick waltzed in from the zeta tube entrance, twinkling eyes hiding behind his dark shades and his face adorning the biggest grin ever. Bruce had drugged him up on painkillers and had told him if he was going to come to the team hideaway he'd have to take it easy, but he was bouncing off the walls and too hyped to care.

Making his way around the cave, Dick found his way to the team sitting room. There he found Artemis and M'gann chatting about whatever it was girls chatted about and Wally rolling around on the floor.

Walking over to the girls, he cupped his hands around his mouth " _Is he okay?"_ He whispered making sure he was loud enough for the other boy to hear. The girls laughed at Robins question "I think he finally lost himself," Artemis answered eyes glancing over to the redhead on the floor. "You know I can still hear you, right?" Wally yelled out finally coming to a stop on his back "That's the point baywatch." Artemis quipped back not missing a beat, Wally grumbled a few words under his breath, his attention finally focusing on Dick.

"Rob, I've been bored out of my mind! Where the hell have you been?" Dick smirked then plopped himself down next to Wally on the floor. "I was up in New York helping Batman with the whole Avengers initiative."

Helping was _truly_ an understatement but they didn't need to know about that "Oh yeah, Flash was telling me about that! Something about GL being an idiot and this whole plan being bad for his health." Dick let out a little cackle but covered his mouth quickly, Wally smiled at him making his cheeks turn a slight red.

"Well Flash isn't wrong about this probably being bad for his health, I'm pretty sure Bats is going to have gray hairs by the end of all this." Wally snickered at that "Oh before I forget, I have something to tell the team! Where is everyone?" Wally hopped up, his grin mirroring the one adorned on Dick's face

"I got this!"

Before anyone could utter a word he zipped out of the room and was back in a few seconds flat.

"They're coming~"

"WALLY!"

Yelled an annoyed Conner from some part of the mountain, minutes later he stomped into the room with a highly amused Kaldur following. "Superboy, Aqualad, nice of you to join us, how's it going?" Wally asked .

"Why you little-"

"Don't be like that Conner, Wally was only playing!" M'gann interrupted sending him A soft smile that seemed to calm him down considerably. "Robin, Kid Flash has said you would like to speak with us?" Kaldur asked gently sitting down in a vacant seat. Dick's grin from before somehow widened and with a grin like that the team could only see trouble.

"Well earlier today, I was working with my friend Spud and his team-"

"Spud?"

Conner interrupted

"It's what I call him, short for Spider-man anywa-"

"You know Spider-man!" M'gann exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement

"Does he look just as hot in person as he does on T.V?" Artemis asked in a slight daze "Ew, what? I'm not going to answer that but yes I do know him an-"

"I bet he's hella hot and you just don't want to tell us-"

"CAN I FINISH MY STORY? Anyway, I was out with Spud and his team and we were fighting these people called ' _AIM Troopers'_ and they were pretty tough but I think we did pretty good." Dick wasn't lying he was just stretching the truth "Iron man was kind of skeptic at first but Bats talked him into letting Spud and his team train with us, isn't that great?!" The team stared at Dick, their eyes wide.

"YOU KNOW IRON MAN?"

"DUDE!"

"Who's Iron man?"

"Does this mean we get to meet him?" Dick glared at his team, arms crossed over his chest "Did you guys not get the point of my story? This isn't about Iron man-"

"We know Rob but come on, Iron man? How'd you manage that?" Wally asked, "He and Batman have been friends for awhile, he's kinda like family I guess?"

"What does Iron man have to do with Spider-man though?" Conner asked, he clearly didn't realize how close to home his question was. Dicks hand gripped at his knee, but the rest of his body looked relaxed, the only one who could really see the tension in the others body was Wally.

"He kind of takes charge of Spud and his team, it's not really important. What we all need to do is pay attention to how he and his team work. We could probably learn a few from them and we sure as hell can teach them a few moves too."

"When is Spider-man going to join us?" Kaldur asked, he had sort of a pensive look written around him

"Soon I guess, Bats said he'd bring them around later, all we gotta do is wait."

 **^._.^ *batsy is officially underwhelmed* ^._.^**

Peter sat in the med bay of the helicarrier, fidgeting slightly under Tony's gaze. They had been sitting like this for awhile, he and Tony had made their way back here since neither of the other Avengers knew about the whole Spider-man thing yet… Tony hadn't spoken to him the whole trip there and Peter felt like the other was still slightly mad at him for the whole thing. He felt bad, yes, but he didn't regret his decision. Being Spider-man was a great choice but it wouldn't have to be so hard if Tony would just say something, _anything._

"Was _Spider-man_ really your only option?"

Huh? _Hours_ of not talking and that's the only thing he had to say?

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked, eyes narrowed slightly. "You aren't really a man, not yet anyway, _Spider-kid_ or _Spiderboy_ seem like way better options for you right now. Spiderling would be great too~" Peter gave Tony an incredulous look, out of all the things… "Is that all you have to say? You haven't spoken since we left the cave and all you have to say, after _hours_ of silence is that my name sucks?!"

Tony reclined back in the chair he was occupying, the look on his face unimpressed. "What did you want me to say?"

"I don't know, anything I guess! Yet you sat there quietly and didn't say _anything_ making me feel like an idiot and… If it matters that much, I wanted to be called the _Human Spider…"_ Peter yelled, mumbling the last part in slight embarrassment. Tony stared at him quietly for a few minutes then sighed, "Peter I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I swear. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing." Peter slumped in his seat across from Tony, his head falling into his hands.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make you proud, I wanted to help! Before Uncle Ben died he told me that with great power comes great responsibility. That spider bite gave me the power and I- I just feel like it's my responsibility to use it and help others. I want to be more than just Tony Stark's useless ward in a house full of heroes, I want to be something else, I know it might sound selfish…" Peter stopped talking when he felt a hand rest on his head, looking up Peter was face to face with Tony who was kneeling in front of him.

"Peter I'm so proud of you, always going to be proud of you and you _aren't_ useless, you are so much more. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier but I was scared that maybe...maybe I'd freak out and say the wrong thing. You know me and my way with words?" Peter laughed a little at that, a tear rolling down his cheek. Tony moved his hand down from Pete's head, cupping his cheek, his thumb wiping away the stray tear.

"You're special to me baby boy, basically my son, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Peter broke out of Tony's hold, his arms wrapping around the other's shoulders in a loose hug. "I know Tony, I'll be careful I promise but-"

"You need to do this. I know, I get it." Tony wrapped his arms around the boy's middle pulling him closer. They both stayed in that position for a while, just basking in the others presence. When Tony pulled away he pressed a small kiss to the others forehead a small smile forming on his lips.

"You should probably go and tell your team about the young Justice training thing, huh?" Peter nodded then gave Tony another quick hug before he left to go tell his team.

"That leaves me with the hard part, telling Fury…"

 _Great._

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

 _ **Darthjennab : Poor Spider-kid, his life just got so hard- er harder**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Welp Uncle Ben did warn him.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I need more Pete and Tony in my life, man**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Same it's what keeps me going during the day...that and Hamilton.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: … not that again.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I RECOMMEND THE HAMILTON SOUNDTRACK TO ALL THOSE WILLING TO LISTEN TO IT!**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Songs we listened to while writing this: The Hamilton Soundtrack**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Lin Manuel Miranda is a musical genius and a great man~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: John Williams is better tbh… ANYWAYS, thanks for reading!**_


	7. Teams United

_**Darthjennab: YJ is finally making an appearance!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: And a third season though i'm sure y'all heard...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I'm scared to get my hopes up though…**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I think it'll be great~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: All I need is more Dick tbh and I'll be happy**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I JUST WANT WALLY BACK ;-;**_

 _ **Darthjennab: … haha I'm sure they'll bring him back…hopefully?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: They better\;-;/**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Well he is back in this /chapter/ at least…**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: YAY WALLY!**_

 _ **Darthjennab : shoutout to mini-supes who's been the real mvp since the start**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Connor is the best! Enjoy the Chapter~**_

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

Dick and his team lounged around in the living room, each member trying to explain who Ironman was to a very confused Superboy. "For the _last_ time Connor, he _isn't_ made out of iron, it's just his _name_." Wally stressed, expression clearly annoyed.

"What kind of name is Iron Man anyway, kind of lame-"

"-Like _Superboy_ is any better!" Artemis interrupted, having enough of this strange game of 20 questions, before Conner could retort anything back the whirring of the zeta tube went off in the distance.

 _Recognized_

 _Batman 01_

 _Iron Man MV-01_

 _Spider-Man MV-02_

 _Iron Fist A-14_

 _Power Man A-15_

 _White Tiger A-16_

 _Nova A-17_

"Still don't get why MV was your choice, Tony."

"MV for marvelous, baby boy. I'm just surprised Batsy-kins over here actually went along with it~"

"Don't make me regret taking your request Tony-"

"-You don't mean it." Dick grinned as his messed up family neared the living room, his knees bouncing up and down excitedly. "They're here! Guys shut up about that, if you really want to know, why not just ask Iron Man-"

"Ask Iron Man what? If it's something sexEd related Bats here is the way better option."

Dick glared at Tony who appeared behind him suddenly.

"That was never a question to begin with!"

"Aw baby bird is flustered, JARVIS you getting this?"

" _Of course, sir."_ Tony's face plate disappeared into his suit, revealing a smirking face.

"Miss me?"

"It's literally only been a few hours Old man, I haven't missed you in the slightest…" Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled Dicks hair, his smirk becoming more of a fond smile. "Of course you didn't, now introduce me to your friends, I need to know names if I'm going to embarrass you some more."

"Batman, make him stop!"

"Aw come on Rob, he isn't being that bad-"

"Stay out of this _Spud-_ "

"Aw Baby Birds got a little temper, isn't that cute Bats?" As the three bickered Batman looked at them with disbelief. It hadn't even been _three_ minutes and they were already fighting like a bunch of kids, which to be fair two out of three were...

" _Children_."

The bickering stopped the three glancing back at Bats, all with sheepish smiles adorning their faces. "Now that you're finished, I guess we'll leave you to introductions. From now on you're all a team and I expect you to work as one." Batman looked at the two teams, they all looked incredibly out of place, it was kind of amusing.

"So, no mission?" Wally asked quietly, making the rest his team groan at the question.

"No missions until you know how to work together efficiently, I want minimum casualties when out on the field." Batman said, warily watching Tony as he made his way over to the giant computer near the cave wall. "Iron Man, what are you doing?" Tony frowned at Bruce then back at the computer in front of him.

"When was the last time anyone updated this tech, it's grossly out of date! I'm pretty sure this is an insult to all tech everywhere!" Superboy walked up to Tony, looking at the man then the computer confusedly, "It looks fine to me, what's wrong with it?"

Tony clicked his tongue his head shaking in what Bruce could tell was his 'boy I have something to say and you're going to damn well listen to it' look. But before Bruce could say anything Kid Flash zipped up next to Superboy his own face looking clearly unamused. "Connor this is Tony Stark you're talking too! The Iron Man! If anyone knows anything about the new trends in tech it's him!"

Superboy looked blankly back at Wally then back at Iron Man once again "Yeah… And another thing I don't get the whole name thing, are you made out of Iron? The others say you aren't but from what I see right now, I don't believe them…" Tony grinned at the boy very amused at what was happening,

"JARVIS?"

Suddenly his suit was releasing him and Connor was watching him with wide eyes as he came free from the binds of his iron-suit it assembling back together behind him.

"Does that answer your question?" Connor silently stared then shook his head "No not really but I don't think I'm ever going to understand anyway…" Tony chuckled "People usually don't it's okay." Bruce shook his head exasperatedly at the exchange then turned and headed back toward the zeta tubes. "I still have things to attend to so Iron Man will supervise you for the time being until I can send Black Canary down."

"Iron Man is going to do what now?"

"Bats you can't leave him here!" "

BATS COME BA-and he's gone…"

Putting on a forced smile, Tony turned to face the two teams his hands pressed together in front of his chest.

"So, introductions?"

"Spud and friends this is my team, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Kaldur'ahm and Artemis.."

Dick looked at Peter's team expectantly, the team looked at each other then nodded. Each member took of their masks, timid smiles falling upon their lips. "Well I'm Spider-Man and this is Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Nova aka bucket head-"

" _Web-head"_

Sam growled, putting the taller boy in a headlock "Ow, okay, okay calm down!" Sam huffed but let Peter go " _Anyways,_ I am Iron Man but you can call me Tony or Spidey's dad or whatever but please no makes me feel old and we're all a team now and I know it's kind of sudden, but I think we'll get along just fine!" Tony looked at the surprised looks that adorned their faces.

"You're Spider-Man's dad?"

"Really Connor?"

 **^._.^ Veni Vidi Vici also batsy~ ^._.^**

Clark paced around hands fidgeting, where was he, where did he go? Clark's teeth found his bottom lip and he started biting it, bruising it slightly. "Superman to Green Lantern, come in Green Lantern?" His usually strong voice was turning into a desperate plea, strong composure diminishing greatly.

" _Come on Hal,_ Green Lantern, come in Green Lantern!"

Natasha watched Clark pace from a far, her brow creased in not really _concern_ but more of _curiosity._ Her team got stuck helping with clean up duty after they destroyed the city. (Hawkeye said saving but she called bullshit) and after a while Superman had started pacing and she couldn't really tell why. "Hey Flash?" The speedster zoomed up next to her, his facial expression quizzical.

"Superman has been over there for sometime, he okay?" Flash looked over to where Natasha's eyes were watching a seemingly distraught alien pace around.

"He told me he was going to get a hold of GL but, it usually doesn't take this long to get in touch with him…" The two shared a look then rushed over to Superman who had seemed to be pacing even faster, if that was even possible.

"Hey Supes what's going on?" Flash asked, Superman's behavior was starting to get to him "GL isn't answering his com, I've been trying but all I get is static." Flash's facial features hardened his jaw set in place, if this was another one of Hal's stupid jokes…

"Maybe I'll contact the tower, someone's got to have seen him if he decided to head back there." Clark said, trying to reassure Barry but more himself if anything, Natasha watched the two interact a small frown marring her face.

The Justice League had a tower?

This was the first time she was hearing any of this, mentally storing away the information for later, she carefully listened to Clark's conversation. "Superman to Watch Tower, come in Watch Tower."

" _This is Martian Man Hunter, is there something you need Superman?"_ Superman stopped his pacing, resorting to tapping his foot instead. "By any chance have any of the Green Lanterns come by recently?"

" _John Stewart is still off planet on a mission and Hal Jordan hasn't come back from the patrol you were all sent on. Has something went wrong?"_ Clark ran a hand through his hair, his stubborn curl tickling his forehead and agitating him greatly. "Green Lantern won't answer his com, we can't get a hold of him, can you track him?"

" _I'll see what I can do."_

The three heroes stood there quietly, anxiously waiting for a reply. " _It seems like the tracer placed in his communicator isn't functioning and he is out of my telepathic range, I can't seem to reach him."_ Clark let out a shaky sigh then nodded, only to remember the Martian probably couldn't see him.

"J'onn you have to try! He couldn't have just dropped off the the face of the earth, we literally saw him awhile ago!" Flash interrupted, he was vibrating now, where the hell could Hal have disappeared too?

" _I am sorry Flash, but there is no sign of him. It as though he has just vanished into thin air."_

"That's impossible, a person can't just vanish like that… Can they?" Natasha asked, face squished in question as she watched the Leaguers shake in worry. " _Superman there has been a call from Atlantis, apparently Aquaman has also disappeared."_ Superman's blood ran cold, heroes were starting to disappear, just like Fury said…

"J'onn inform the other Leaguers, Natasha get the rest of the Avengers together, We need to make sure everyone's okay." Natasha nodded then hurried over to where Banner and Sam had been watching them curiously. "Widow to the Avengers, we have a _serious_ problem."

/|\^._.^/|\~

 _ **Darthjennab: Poor fish king. They didn't even answer when Atlantis called.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: He'll be okay...I think.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : ...I hope?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Meh ¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯ what you gonna do?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: OMG STOP, PUT IT AWAY.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: ¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯**_

 _ **Darthjennab: /)~(\**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Kawaii Emojis are great~**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Hopefully the next chap will be too ;) see y'all next time, feel free to review and follow!**_


	8. What The Heck Happened To Hal?

CilanTheGreat: Swear warning?

Darthjennab : It's great though don't worry

CilanTheGreat: FYI I kinda swear a lot so...

Darthjennab: FYI I kinda don't...

CilanTheGreat: But heeeeey look it here it's a bonus chapter!

Darthjennab : the result of complete procrastination and writers block in a nice little Hal inspired mini.

CilanTheGreat: Like this wasn't necessary but we can't keep y'all hanging

Darthjennab : Even though It's short, I think it s really close to being my fave chapter so far ;)

CilanTheGreat: Meh it's okay I guess? Well see for yourself enjoy!

(Cilan:Sorry for the confusion the chapter posted yesterday was in a weird code I don't know or understand why...Thanks to the GuestofHonor for pointing that out!)

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

"Wh-...wha? Where am I?"

Hal struggled against his restraints, arms continually tugging at the chains that held him to the wall.

He seemed to be in a dim stone room, no windows the only light source came from the bulb that hung above. Hal hated this, one minute he was helping the others defeat AIM and then the next thing he knew there was a big flash and here he was.

His head hurt, maybe if he went back to sleep?

Yeah, sleep sounded good.

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

How many days has it been?

Seven?

That was a week...at least he that's what Hal had thought. It felt like he's been in here for years but in reality, they hadn't kept him in there for long, though, right?

Right.

Maybe he could call for help with his ring? "Where the fuck is my ring?" Why do people find it okay to just take things, do they not understand the concept of personal boundaries? "All right Hal focus, you've done it before just summon the ring!"

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

In a room nearby…

"Hey yo Ricky, where the hell did Frank run off too?" Ricky grunted then shrugged his shoulders placing the confiscated weapons in the lockers that were assigned to them.

"He said he n Louis had to go an move some kid to a new cell or whatever I don't know man I ain't his keeper"

"I ain't sayin you his keeper I just wanted to know where the hell Frank went no need to be pissy man"

"Look Joe I ain't-" Ricky took a breath then shook his head "-I'm not doin this today man just take the freakin weapons and put them in their freakin cases then put the freakin cASES IN THE FREAKIN LOCKERS!"

Joe huffed then turned to the weapons that were scattered around the metal table "Fine man I was just askin jeez…" Putting the weapons in the specific cases they were assigned, in the corner of Joe's eye he could see the slight movement of an object.

"What in the-"

Before him, it seemed that a green ring was wobbling along the metal table slowly making its way across it. "Hey yo Ricky?"

"Joe I swear to God-"

"But Ricky"

"-If whatever comes out of your mouth is dumb as fuck-"

"But Ricky"

"-I'm gonna personally beat the shit out of ya-"

"but Ricky look"

"-And when I'm done with you, even yo own Ma ain't gonna recognize ya!"

Joe's mouth clamped shut as he watched the ring continue its trek across the table but before it could fall off he grabbed it and placed it in the tiny case labeled 'Green Lantern' but instead of putting it in the locker he slid it in his pocket. "Hurry up Joe we ain't got all day boss wants this done by tonight!" Jumping in surprise by Ricky's voice Joe nodded his head frantically as he went back to sorting weapons.

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

Okay that plan was a total bust, when was the last time he's had human contact? Hal had to admit this whole week had been kind of fuzzy, he remembered a green bear? Or was it a monkey?

'That doesn't matter now idiot'

Once they realize he got his power from the ring, they would probably toss him aside like rotten meat. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of the gross vileness things they could do with him. If anything he knew they had to have done something to him. He hurt all over and he was pretty sure he was going to be stuck in the hospital once he got out.

If he got out.

Hal sat silently for a while gaining back the energy he spent trying to pull the chains out from the wall. Before he could continue again, a small beeping sound was heard only to have his cell door open. Appearing before him, two giant men dressed in yellow hazmat suits carried in what seemed to be a small boy with pale green skin. "Hey! What are you doing to him? Let him go!" The two men didn't reply, chaining the boy to the wall a few inches away from Hal.

"Wow, I knew you guys were low but picking on a kid? That's just cruel, I know scum that has more balls than you two do. I bet the scummiest of the scum have more balls tha-" A foot collided with Hal's chest knocking the air right out his lungs, making him wheeze in pain. "Shut up Jordan, we don't have time for your petty mind games." Hal glared up at the men, arms pulling at the chains in a failed attempt to get them. The two men just laughed, one shaking his head and the other shrugging his shoulders.

"You superheroes are all the same, think you're all so high and mighty because you can do neat tricks." One of them sneered, Hal could feel the cold stare melt into his bones but didn't back down from his glaring contest. "Well, I've got news for you pal. You. Aren't. Worth. Shit."

While the man spoke each word, a foot would make contact with different parts of Hal's body making him groan or cry out in pain. Satisfied with his work the man who kicked him nodded to his companion and then both made their way out of the cell, closing the big cell door behind them. Hal was panting, arms wrapped around his middle, teeth baring together in pain. "You shouldn't provoke them." Hal turned his head towards the voice, realizing it came from the boy the men had brought in.

"Kid, you okay? What did they do to you?" The boy weakly shook his head, long hair that was long overdue for a cut swung delicately. Hal watched him from across the room his own pain forgotten, how many other people did they have trapped in this place?

"What's your name?"

Hal asked quietly, wearily watching the kids movements, the kid slowly lifted his head, his wide green eyes bearing into Hal's brown ones. "G-Garfield." Hal nodded then sent the other a little smile "Hal, nice to meet you." Garfield nodded his head then looked back down to the floor, in a way that Hal could still see the others face.

"Do you know why you're here, did they tell you anything?" Hal asked again, hands clenching in agitation, Garfield was silent for awhile, arms shaking slightly. "I- they...They told me that they wanted my power, I was of no use to them." Garfield's voice was small and Hal could hear the slight waver in it, as if the kid was going to cry.

"They stuck me in a pod and I think it drained my power."

"You have a power?"

Garfield nodded his head sending Hal a wobbly smile. " People call me Beast Boy, I can change into any animal I choose… My power is embedded into my DNA so I don't think it really drained it more like...stopped it somehow? I don't know how to explain it." Hal nodded face scrunching in thought "So you've been here awhile? Do you know what is going on? Is anyone else here?"

Garfield just shrugged his shoulders "I've seen a couple X-Men, my team is somewhere around here, anyone with a superpower they drain the power out of them and trust me when I say it isn't fun, I'm pretty sure being in that machine that sucked out my power almost killed me." Hal's eyes widened then narrowed into thin slits, how dare they do this to a kid.

"Do you know what they do to the ones that don't have an...uh internal power source?" Garfield shook his head "All I know is they confiscate any weapon but other than that I don't know what they do with them." Hal nodded his head fists clenched as his sides.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get out of here."

Garfield looked up at Hal in surprise, eyes shining with a glimpse of skepticism "How can you be so sure?" Hal looked sheepish then grinned at the kid eyes shining with something Garfield couldn't quite place,

"I'm sure because I've got the Justice League and the Avengers on my side!...Hopefully."

Garfield narrowed his eyes at that "What do you mean hopefully?"

Hal sighed, what was he supposed to say?

"Listen kid, the JL and the Avengers don't exactly get along but they both have the same goal on hand so if anything they're going to have to work together whether they like it or not." Garfield laughed nervously small hands rubbing nervously together,

"You don't sound so sure…"

"Kid trust me if you saw em fight you wouldn't be so sure either."

Beast Boy nodded his head as he hugged his knees to his chest and his face between his legs. Hal hated watching the kid look so broken, he barely knew him and he had a strange urgency to protect him. Is this what parenthood felt like? If so it was kind of bothersome, "It's okay kid if anything happens we'll figure something out." Garfield looked over at Hal then smiled, it was small but it was still there and that would be enough.

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

Darthjennab: I feel so bad for Joe but, the henchmen banter is the best thing.

CilanTheGreat: Joe will be fine but he really shouldn't take things that don't belong to him...

Darthjennab: so now we know about where Hal is… Locked up and sad, but atleast we know now...

CilanTheGreat: Beast Boy can keep him company!

Darthjennab: TEAM GREEN FOR LIFE (add Banner and they can have their own club)

CilanTheGreat: What cuties but Bruce gotta be apart of the Science Trio!

Darthjennab: He can multitask, He's also in a mini team with Bru Wayne so it's fine (#BRUSQUARED)

CilanTheGreat: This Bruce thing is going to get confusing…

Darthjennab: Naw man, Bru= Bruce wayne, Banner= other Bruce… For future reference. See ya later when we actually put that into practice!


	9. Our Teams Are A Mess

_**Darthjennab: Hahaha…. It's been a while, eh?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Too long... but we're here!**_

 _ **Darthjennab : And so is summer! Which means more time less school**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: And more responsibilities ugh...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I feel like I'm supposed to make a spidey reference about that but I honestly don't know how**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Shh we have enough Spidey in this fic as it is.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: This is long overdue,**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Buuuuut it's here! So enjoy~ Kay**_

Tony sat in the darkness of his lab the upper half of his body spread across his work bench. It was late and he'd been up and down all day. He was tired and wanted to take a shower, however, he couldn't focus enough to do that because every time one problem was solved, another one arose and he was starting to get sick of it.

First, the Superheroes start to go missing! Next, the Avengers and League get together and form a new team as if they would actually work together (and of course they couldn't) and _then_ he finds out his only ward is _Spider-Man_ and is now training with the baby birds team!

What was this world coming too? Did it really hate him so much that it didn't want to give him one day to rest without something unexpected being thrown right at his head? Peter worked for SHIELD for heaven's sake! He didn't think the universe could stoop so low! Tony groaned then wrapped his arms around his head, he could feel a migraine coming on and he knew it would be terribly unpleasant.

"Tony, stop making that noise, I'm trying to think." Tony peeked up at Bruce who was sitting next to him. He was still in his Batman getup but the cowl wasn't placed on his head. Tony gripped at his chest, his palm barely covering the light of his arc reactor. He squeezed his eyes shut, his muscles clenching at the thought of just sitting here doing nothing. This week just wasn't his week and Tony didn't want to be stuck here to deal with the gloomy bat

"Bats we need to talk about this, this is becoming a problem!" His voice came out as a small whisper but the sound was defending in the quiet room.

"Of course, you okay?"

Tony sighed and nodded his head, hiding his face in his hands, "What do we do now? The League thinks we have something to do with Lanterns disappearance they won't listen to reason and of course my team is pissed off as well... " He ranted silently, peaking at Bruce between his fingers. The other didn't answer for awhile, fingers playing with the small baby hairs on the back of Tony's neck.

"We'll think of something, we usually do…" Tony hummed in agreement, the knot in his stomach tightening slightly. He knew he could usually trust Bruce with these things but, this time, he didn't know. The meeting they had a few days ago really _did_ mess things up.

Everyone's emotions were too hay wired to listen to anything reasonable and that pissed him off greatly, considering they all called _him_ a drama queen.

 **This past week just proved that each and every one of them were a little dramatic,** _ **heavy**_ **on the drama**.

*2 hours earlier*

John walked into the meeting room glancing at all the heroes surrounding him, each and everyone having either a grim or pondering look on their faces. John walked over to Superman who seemed to be consoling a silently fuming Flash. "Um I know I was light years away, but don't tell me you let more people into the Justice League without me!" Superman smiled sadly and shook his head "No, we have a lot to inform you on...welcome back by the way." John nodded then looked closely at the other heroes, only to realize that someone was missing.

"Where's Jordan, he may seem incompetent at times but he sort of my partner and I still need to report to him." Superman and Flash glanced at each other, sharing a look that looked oddly suspicious.

"What are you two hiding and don't bother lying, you're both terrible at it." Flash zipped behind Superman, head peeking behind the others broad shoulder. "Since Supes is _leader_ I think it's his job to tell, you, Superman?" Clark glared at Flash then sent Bats a pleading look from across the room, only to receive and amused glance in return. "Well you see-" Superman explained the whole situation from the start of the surprise meeting to the end of the AIM cleanup scenario and the more he spoke the quieter the room got.

The look on John's face slowly started to lose emotion, turning into a blank stare by the end of it.

"So you're telling me, that Jordan's gone and you don't know _where_ he is or who the hell _took_ him!" Superman rested a hand on John's shoulder only to have it shrugged off "I'm gone on _one_ mission and this happens! I get that Jordan could be a kid sometimes but I didn't actually think you could actually lose him! Aquaman's gone too and you're all just sitting here just sitting here twiddling your thumbs!" John was seething now, he didn't think things could go to shit so quickly and from what he could understand this all happened within the span of a day and it was only…

 _11:53PM_

"Whoa there, uh, other Lantern who came out of nowhere and started yelling, we need to calm down things aren't going to get settled if you keep spitting like that." Tony voiced, trying to reason but of course only seemed to make things worse. "Who the hell are you trying to tell me what to do! For all we know, this whole thing could have been staged by you _Avengers_!" Murmurs started to fly across the room,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Lantern." Hawkeye asked eyes narrowed and voice cold, "It means exactly what it sounds like, none of the Avengers have been taken, so far it's only been Leaguers-"

"I would stop talking if I were you." Widow intervened eyes glossing over dangerously "What are you going to do, girly? GL actually looks like he's on to something, you Avengers can't be trusted." Shayera said arms crossed hotly over her chest.

"Guys, we need to calm down, we're all worried. I get that but, we can't just _blame_ the Avengers for this without any solid proof. Aren't we all on the same side?" Flash asked, looking less angry than he did before the meeting had started.

"Flash is right blaming one of us with anything solid to go by on is just as bad a blaming a close colleague." Cap also voiced, facial expression was neutral as it had always been Wonder Woman sent him a glare, fist banging on top of the table.

"Silence Man, you are no colleague of mine and was never deemed so!" Thor stood up instantly, chair he was perched on flying backwards behind him

" Woman of Wonder you have no right to talk to the Captain like that!"

"You should follow your own advice buddy-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent all eyes falling on Bruce Banner, who had a slight tint of green colouring across his skin.

"We're all worried, I get that. We're all thinking who's going to get taken next!" Banner let in a shaky breath, trying to get his breathing under control, Hulking out would be bad and that's something he would not do nor want. "We need to calm down and think this through, working against each other isn't going to help anyone-"

"Well then, maybe we shouldn't be working together at all." Eyes turned to Oliver who was leaning against a wall in a corner of the room. " We all knew this wasn't going to work, it's only been a day and we're already yelling at eachother like there's no tomorrow." No one said anything but a few silently agreed with the blond.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't think I'm going to stay and see how this turns out, Heroes are missing and I'm not going to stay here having screaming competitions with you people." With that said Oliver left the meeting room and slowly but surely heroes trickled out of the room leaving only Tony and Bruce behind to think.

*Present Time*

Tony cried out in agitation, fingers massaging his temples furiously, just thinking about how that whole thing went down made his already severe migraine more...severe.

"What the hell do we do Bats, honestly I have nothing at the moment and sitting here thinking is just making my head pound!" Bruce just hummed in response, fingers that were previously dancing on Tony's nape were now folded with his other hand.

"Bats are you even listening to me! Baaaats!"

Bruce sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know Tony, what do you want me to say? Our teams don't like each other, what is there to say that isn't already so obvious?" Tony waved his hands around frantically, "I don't know, you just always seem to know what to do in those situations, yet you didn't say anything!" Tony could tell Bruce was rolling his eyes without even looking at him and that only seemed to tick him off more.

"It's not like you were doing anything either-"

"-I _tried,_ I only made things worse-"

"What makes you think I would have done any _better_?" Tony ran his fingers through his hair, his breath coming out in quick pants. "You know what? I don't know _what_ I was expecting!"

Tony stood up only to have Bruce grab his wrist before he could step away. "Tony I know things aren't going well but, we need stick together on this. We can't end up like our teams." Tony sighed then sat back down, his free hand curling around the hand that was gripping his wrist. "I know, I'm sorry, M'just tired…" Bruce smiled slightly, his hand slightly squeezing Tony's wrist in reassurance.

"We'll think of something-"

"We always do, I know."

Bruce smirked at Tony but before he could reply the la doors wizzed open "Hey Bats! Is the lab always a default for the two of you? Honestly you two need to relax more!" Bruce chuckled at that, of course yelling at them was Dick's way of showing he was worried. "You should be telling that to Peter, he seems stressed 24/7..."

" _I'm not stressed!"_ Peter yelled in the background, Tony chuckled standing up to stretch his sore muscles. "Alright let's go get something to eat and relax?" Bruce smiled and nodded his head following his fellow genius and two miscreants out of lab and to the kitchen for a late night snack.

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Um this feels kind of short...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Its just under 2000 words I swear!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Still feels short hmm...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: its okay, theres enough IronBat to make up for it ;)**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I do like my IronBat...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Everythings so tense it makes me kinda sad**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Everything will get better...eventually.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Eventually...**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: With that said we should hurry and work on the next chapter! See you soon~**_


	10. You Totally Are The Flash

**_Darthjennab: I think we've finally found our motivation!_**

 ** _CilanTheGreat: I guess? I mean this is pretty long..._**

 ** _Darthjennab : wow it's like 3000 words! Is that the longest so far?_**

 ** _CilanTheGreat: I don't know but I wouldn't expect this too often..._**

 ** _Darthjennab: I'm excited_**

 ** _CilanTheGreat: Very, the plot thickens the more we move on!_**

 ** _Darthjennab: Then why don't we :)_**

 ** _^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^_**

Barry huffed in agitation as he sped down the road with Wally chasing his tail. This whole thing was getting ridiculous, it had been a few weeks and the Justice League and the Avengers were _still_ not talking to each other. They were all supposed to be highly functioning adults but everyone was acting like children. Honestly, the children were acting more like adults than the adults were and that was saying something.

Heroes were disappearing slowly but surely and that worried Barry greatly. Recently, Reid and the rest of the Fantastic Four had disappeared entirely and more and more mutants were going missing too. If the others couldn't stop being so damned selfish, take their heads outta their asses and pay attention to things that didn't only involve themselves then _maybe_ something could be done.

Of course, that wasn't an option, not with these people, no sir. Everyone wanted to make things more difficult than they needed to be. Of course Barry wasn't going to stand for that, he had to fix things

His best friend was gone for crying out loud, from right under his nose and he was still sitting around without a clue to how he vanished!

Lucky for Barry, he was on a team with one of the greatest detectives he's had the pleasure of knowing. He just hoped the Bat wasn't in too terrible of a mood to deal with. Coming to a quick stop in front of the manor doors, Barry could feel Wally bump into him from behind, cracking a smile when he heard the other groan.

"Uncle Barry, mind warning a guy next time you decide to stop! What are we doing here anyway?! I don't mind visiting Rob at all but there's usually at least a two days notice before things are arranged." Barry rolled his eyes at the redheads ranting. "I told you about the League/Avenger problem kid and about Hal being gone…" Wally looked away arms across his chest, he remembered the talk. "I know Uncle Barry, it's just...do you really think Bats can figure out where everyone is disappearing off too? It's already been a month and heroes are dropping like flies!" Barry sighed then patted Wally's head "I know Kid but he's our best shot at getting Hal back _and_ fixing this whole Avenger thing, he's the only one with a close enough relation to them."

"Well, we _are_ working with Spider-Man's team now and Iron Man did mention he was his son…" Barry raised an eyebrow, "Did he now?" Wally nodded rocking back and forth in the balls of his feet, "Maybe if I talk to him he can maybe talk to the Avengers? I doubt they'd listen to us kids but it's worth a shot?" Barry nodded and hummed in agreement, at this moment Barry was willing to try anything.

Knocking the door, Barry tapped his foot impatiently waiting for the giant ancient looking doors to swing open. A few minutes later, (a few minutes _too many_ for a speedster) Alfred opened the door, a slightly amused expression planted on his face.

"Sir Allen, Master Wallace, what a pleasant surprise, is there something I can do for the both of you?" Barry and Wally both blushed at the titles, sheepish smiles adorning their faces. "Dick please." Alfred smiled then opened the door wider to let them in "Up in his room." Wally thanked him then zoomed inside causing Barry to shake his head exasperatedly.

"...And for you, Sir Allen?" Barry scratched the back of his head, his smile turning lopsided. "Come on Al, you know you can just call me Barry and uh, is Bruce around?" Alfred raised a brow "I'm afraid Master Bruce isn't in the manor right now." Barry sighed and ran his hand down his face, "He's holed up in the cave again?"

Alfred smiled sadly "You know how he can be at times, would you like me to lead you to him?" Barry shook his head "I've got it. Thanks anyway Alfred." With that said Barry zoomed his way down to the Cave and there sitting in his chair was Bruce. Barry was pretty sure the Bat already knew he was there so he didn't bother with any formalities, getting straight to the point.

"What are we going to do?"

Bruce didn't turn around, fingers still tapping away on the keyboard to the huge computer in front of him "What do you mean, _what are we going to do?_ ". Barry growled silently, slowly stalking up to where Bruce was sitting. "Don't play dumb with me Bruce, you know what I'm talking about. People are disappearing for crying out loud and everyone is refusing to work together! We need to do something!"

Bruce sighed then leant back into his chair, eyes dazedly looking at the screen. "I know we need to do something, I'm trying to do something, I…" Barry looked down at Bruce, his brow creasing in worry, he sounded weak but he didn't only just sound weak he looked it too. His face was pale, eyes were red and bags were clearly visible. "Bruce? Please talk to me, I want to help..." The bat looked up at Barry then sighed,

"They took Barbara… I don't know what they're going to do with her and I don't know how to explain this to her father. I'm trying to track her but it stops at a certain point, I've been searching but…"

"You can't find her? This doesn't make any sense, the heroes that have disappeared all have some sort of power! Batgirl doesn't have powers, what would they want with her?" Bruce sighed exasperatedly, "That's what I've been trying to figure out. The only thing "superpowered" about her really is her…" Bruce's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed hands flying over the keyboard of his giant computer.

"Bats?"

"That's it Barry, the only thing super powered about Batgirl is her _brain_ , they took her for her brain but the question is what are they going to use her for? Also if this is so why not take someone who is more experienced like Iron Man… if anything Iron Man is next and I'm going stop them before they can even think about trying."

Barry stayed quiet for a moment, silently watching Bruce as he tried to get his thoughts together. "You can't work when you look this tired, you need to rest." Bruce shook his head only to have Barry grip his shoulder "Bruce if you keep running like this, you won't be any help to anyone, you need to rest." Bruce and Barry glared at each other only to have Bruce look away momentarily. "Fine, I'll sleep but then I need you to keep working on this, I feel like I have something, I can't stop now Barry." The speedster nodded, sending Bruce a small smile,

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to send all the information I currently have over to Tony, you're both good with computers so I'm pretty confident the both of you working together will get something done." Barry's eyes widened, "By Tony, you mean-"

"Ironman. Yes, and before you ask, no you don't have to reveal your ID to him, he'll probably figure it out anyway." Barry raised a brow at that "He figured mine out instantly, and he's nosy so he won't stop at anything to find out. So I would be careful around him and not take everything he says too seriously." Barry patted Bruce on the head, laughing at the growl he relieved in return.

"Don't worry about me Bats, it's going to take more than a few words to get through _me_."

 **/|\^o.o^/|\ Batsy is overwhelmed /|\^o.o^/|\**

Steve sat on the couch that was placed in the corner of the lab, his eyes looking down at the Stark Pad on his lap. His ears however, were listening to the conversation the two scientists were having. It was of course amusing to listen to how uncomfortable Tony could make other people. It was also a blessing and a relief because that meant Tony wouldn't be picking on him for awhile.

"I still can't believe bats sent a _scientist_ , that is so unlike him, you have to be pretty good if _Batman_ sent you to work with _me_! Right Steve?!" Steve hummed in agreement while Barry awkwardly stared at Tony as the genius babbled on and on about how they were going to do some mega science later when this whole thing was over. Bruce had said Tony had a mouth but he didn't think the genius could actually talk 100 words per minute. "Uh yeah, we should probably get to work, Bruce is probably going to want some progress on this."

"Who's _Bruce_?" Tony smirked as Barry's eyes widened, while Steve's narrowed "Batman! I meant _Batman_ is going to want some progress on this, so we should work and stuff, hehehe…" Tony then raised a brow in curiosity but then shrugged his shoulders, Steve however looked at Barry with a bit of suspicion, he looked too panicked to have made a mistake like that…

Getting straight to work on the problem at hand the two geniuses set to work tracing the different satellite waves that each missing hero had last used since their disappearance. Barry had to admit, when Tony wanted he could get a lot done. Watching him work was truly an art in itself. The whole thing would have been even more satisfying if they had found anything useful...

"Aaaarrggh! Hours and nothing! Though I have to admit Allen, you're pretty good. How did a person like you end up working for _STAR Labs_? I'm pretty sure there are like, 20 different labs that would love to have you!" Barry shrugged his shoulders "I guess the things that STAR has just interest me more?" Tony nodded his head at that "Different labs work with different things, I get that but I'm just saying Stark Industries wouldn't mind having a guy like you around." Barry smiled but shook his head "That's nice of you to offer but I think STAR needs me more that Stark Industries does. Working with you again would still be an honour."

Tony grinned at that, "Working with you has been fun Allen, I would definitely like to do it again too and I don't say that often." The two worked a little longer in silence, enjoying the others company. It was nice to work with someone who could actually understand what you were saying. Barry had to admit he was having a good time… key word being was.

"So you know Batman personally?"

Tony asked not looking up from his work, Barry narrowed his eyes. " I guess, he sends mixed signals, so I never know if he likes me or just tolerates me." Tony chuckled at that, "Yeah he gets like that but trust me, I'm pretty sure he likes you or else he wouldn't have trusted you with this job." Barry relaxed slightly,

"I guess so…"

"If you know Batman, you probably know the rest of the League too?"

"I guess?"

"What do you think of them?"

"They're pretty cool, everyone is nice, it's an honour to just know them."

"Yeah well, I hate them."

As Tony interrupted, Barry froze. He wasn't expecting that. "They're all glorified wannabes who are just looking for a fight. I wouldn't trust them with my life even if they were the _last_ choice on earth." Tony continued. Barry clenched his fist, blue eyes turning steely.

"Why the Bat then? If you don't trust the League, why help him?" Tony shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, he's different and I guess he could be of some sort of use to me."

Barry grinded his teeth, he knew his emotions were probably written across his face like the pages on a book but he couldn't help it! This man was talking about his friends as if they were just toys he could play with!

"So you're just using him?!"

Tony shrugged his shoulders his smirk saying one thing but his eyes saying something completely different. If Barry wasn't so pent up on emotions he probably would have noticed the glimmer in Tony's eyes. "All I can say is you either go all out or go home."

Barry hit his clenched fist on the metal lab table, leaving a small dent in it, he didn't care if Tony talked smack about him but no one can speak poorly of his friends and get away with it.

"Listen here Mr. _Stark_ , I don't care if you use me to get whatever the hell it is you need but you listen to me. No one can talk about the League like that and don't even _think_ about using Batman for your own personal gain, if you _hurt_ him in any way, I _will_ come after you." Barry breath was coming out in harsh gasps as glared at Tony, only to receive a cocky smirk in return.

"You really care strongly about a rag tag group of heroes this much?"

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"Well it isn't like you work with them or anything."

"I-I-I…"

"You totally are the Flash."

Barry's eyes furrowed in confusion mouth hanging open,

"W-what?"

The room was silent until Steve who was still in the same spot from before bursted out laughing. Barry jumped in surprise, his cheeks turning a red that could rival his hero costume. Tony patted Barry on the cheek,grinning at how Barry's cheeks would darken in colour the longer Steve laughed. "I-I c-c-can't believe you f-fell right into that!"

Barry frowned at Steve (who he completely forgot was still sitting there) and crossed his arms, pouting. "I don't get what you mean…"

"Bruce did tell you to watch what you say around me right? You basically handed the answer to me, it wasn't much of a challenge Care Bear~" Barry shook his head, resting it on his hands,

"I don't understand-"

"-Simple really, Brucie-Bear said he had a job for me and that a friend that he trusts would help me out. Let's face it, Bruce doesn't really _have_ friends he trusts unless you count people from the Justice League." Barry frowned then crossed his arms, "So what you're saying is he doesn't trust you? You're his friend, aren't you?" Tony rolled his eyes "Trust me when I say, I am probably one of the only people in his little click that isn't Alfred or Dick he trusts the most. Besides, this isn't about me. It's about how obvious you Leaguers make yourselves!"

It was Barry's turn to roll his eyes

"What do you mean by that?"

Tony spluttered and raised his hands exasperatedly making Steve laugh harder than he currently was."What do you mean, _what do I mean by that!_ You guys ALL have secret identities but are terrible at hiding it, does anyone else notice that Clark Kent is just Superman with _glasses_! Like come on, at least grow some facial hair with that disguise or something!" Barry couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I don't really think Superman can grow facial hair whenever he wants but that still doesn't explain how you knew who I was." Tony just shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at Steve who was coming down from his laughter high.

"It wasn't your fault really, I guess Bruce set you up and even if he didn't I've met other Leaguers in civilian clothing, you don't have the facial hair like Oliver so you couldn't be Arrow and you look completely different from Hal so Latern numero uno is out of the pic too, besides isn't he missing or something?" Barry sighed then narrowed his eyes, " _Still_ doesn't answer my question, Tony…"

"I've seen the way you act during meetings and I don't think you notice but when you get really excited about things you talk at an alarmingly fast rate. Even I don't talk that fast and I'm me." Barry kept silent mostly because he was embarrassed that he had basically exposed himself. "It's okay, Barrykins, we all make mistakes and besides, you impress me so there is an option of putting this all behind us~"

Steve let out a chuckle the rises from his place on the couch, making his way over to the two scientists. "Hey I wouldn't take what most things that come out of Tony's mouth seriously. Trust me when I say I learned that the hard way." Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders making the genius groan and playfully punch the super soldiers side. Barry sat down, his thoughts still swirling, "So all that whole hating the League and deceiving Bruce, was that real or just a way to figure me out?"

Tony's lips fell into a small sincere smile, surprising the speedster greatly, who knew Tony could be sincere? "Half truth? Bruce is basically family to me, our relationship? Kind of complicated but I trust him with my life, I could never just break his trust like that. Hating the League though? Well I can't really hate the people Bruce trusts so much but everyone's being so annoying, so liking is kind of hard to do. You're cool though, so there's that."

Barry smiled at that "I'm cool?" Tony shrugged again "Yeah and if you're pretty cool then the rest can't be too bad." Barry laughed "Same could be said for your Avengers."

"Yeah, took me awhile to get used to them too…"

"Hey!"

Tony laughed then placed his hands on Cap's cheeks squishing his face. "You and I both know our first meeting was terrible but hey! Now you're practically my brother and I wouldn't hesitate to risk my life for you and I know you'd do the same." Cap smiled then brought Tony in for a hug his chin resting on the geniuses head, while Tony's arms moved from Cap's cheeks to around his shoulders. Barry smiled at the two, if they really didn't get together at first Barry sure as hell wouldn't have been able to tell…wait a minute.

"You guys didn't get along at first?" Cap raised and shook his head, "It took a bit before we actually decided to grow up and put our differences aside." Barry raised an eyebrow his toe tapping a mile a minute now, "Yeah? And how did that happen?" Tony mimicked Barry's facial expression the shrugged his shoulders "I guess a few near death experiences, bonding moments, saving someone we mutually care about a bunch of other things...why do you ask?"

Barry grinned his hands now gesturing with every work he spoke, "Think about it! If you two didn't like each other at first but somehow became the best of friends!..." Tony's eyes widened now catching on to what Barry was trying to say, "Then he same can happen with the Avengers and the Leaguers! Care Bear you are a genius~"

Steve smirked, blue eyes shining with mischief, "And I'm guessing you have a plan?" Barry smirked back and nodded, "Yes sir, and you two both get to play a part in it!" Tony nodded then rubbed his hands together, his face adopting the usual ' _crazed scientist at work' l_ ook he usually had when excited.

"Alright Flashy pants lay it on us!"

 ** _/|\^•.•^/|\_**

 ** _Dathjennab: There's a new science duo in town~_**

 ** _CilanTheGreat: I sure do love me some devious Tony and an emotional speedster but they could never replace the OG science bros._**

 ** _Darthjennab: Also Steve is totally eavesdropping throughout the whole chap_**

 ** _CilanTheGreat: Steve dying is me._**

 ** _Darthjennab: stay tuned for more adventures of the science duo +Steve_**

 ** _CilanTheGreat: Maybe we'll even have a Science Trio!_**

 ** _Darthjennab: O.o_**


	11. Let's Get Together And Feel Alright

_**Darthjennab: Back to Thursday updates it is :)**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Will we keep this schedule? Who knows...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I hope so? That's the great thing about summer**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: The bad thing is not having much to do during the week.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: It's a blessing and a curse .-.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I feel more cursed than blessed...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Thats your problem _**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It is my problem, I'm going to fix that by writing something else in my spare time. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

Wally zoomed up towards Dick's room, knocking the door anxiously then letting himself in before a response could be uttered. "Dick! We need to help Barry get the Avengers and Leaguers back together!" Dick was perched upon his windowsill, barely giving Wally a glance as he stared blankly outside. Wally tapped his foot impatiently then sighed in defeat. Slowly he made his way over to Dick. He knew that whenever the boy wonder ever got like this, getting him to cooperate was usually next to impossible.

Then again, he _did_ tend to exaggerate now and then.

"You know Rob, Aunt I tells me when I feel like shit, talking about my feelings will make me feel better." Dick turned his head, eyebrow raised,"When you feel like shit?". Wally shrugged his shoulders "Okay, maybe she didn't use those _exact_ words but close enough… So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Dick shrugged making Wally sigh once again. Taking ahold of Dicks' legs, Wally moved them then sat next to Dick on the sill, replacing Dicks' legs on top of his own.

"I think you should share."

"Should I?"

"Sharing is caring young padawan."

Dick glared at Wally, the speedster holding his glare easily,

"Wally-"

"-Diiiiiick!" Rolling his eyes, Dick went back to staring out the window, Wally could be so stubborn at times.

"Barbara's gone."

Wally's eyes widened in surprise, _Barbara's gone?_ "W-what do you mean by that?" Dick turned to look at Wally, blue eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "The people taking the heroes, they have Barbara, Wally they took her and we don't know how to get her back!" Wally frowned slightly, first Uncle Hal, and now Barbara? Wally knew how special Barbara was to Dick as how Dick was to Barbara. The crush Batgirl had on the Boy Wonder was so obvious it made Wally slightly sick to his stomach. It made the sickness slightly more worse when he realized how fond Dick was of the girl too. He never complained though because he was Dick's best friend and he had to be supportive… Because that's what _best friends_ did.

"Well does Bats at least have any leads? He's Batman, he has to have something...right?" Dick shrugged his shoulders, his head falling back and lightly hitting the wall behind him. "I don't know, Bruce has been locked up in the cave, looking for days! He just won't tell me anything and I-I feel so _useless_ …" Wally's heart broke at the sound of Dick's voice cracking, he could hear the pain in the other's voice and he didn't know what to do to help him. "I need to go find her Wals, I can't sit around and do nothing anymore!" Dick clenched his fists, his nails digging into the pale flesh of his palm. "Well why don't we do something?" Dick looked up at Wally in surprise his fists clenched tightly within his lap.

"Wh-what?"

"I know you're worried, I am too, Uncle Hal is gone and the adults aren't cooperating. That's why Uncle Barry came all the way over here, to see if Bats will do something about it. I don't know if he actually will do something but I know we can!" Wally placed his hands over Dick's fists, easing them out of their clenched state. "Bats and Iron Man brought our teams together too, but so far all we've done really is introduce ourselves! If we really want to get everyone back then we're going to have to actually come together and work as a team! Right?" Dick's eyes searched Wally's, _did he actually hear what he thought he just heard and from Wally of all people?_

"Who are you and what have you done with Wally West?"

Wally narrowed his eyes the clicked his tongue, "You're a dick you know that?"

Dick bursted out laughing at the annoyed look Wally sent his way. "I just never knew something so deep could come out of your mouth." Wally smiled and playfully rolled his eyes his thumbs ran over Dicks knuckles making the other's cheeks warm slightly. "Yeah well you're always spewing this smart ass bullshit, I thought I'd take a page out of your book." Dick smiled, chuckling at the pink tinge that sprinkled across the bridge of Wally's freckled nose.

"Thanks KF, it really means a lot,"

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me one though." Dick knew Wally was joking because of the goofy grin plastered on his face but Wally was always doing things like this for him. "Of course, anything you want."

" _Anything_?" Dick nodded his head, noticing the hesitant look Wally was adopting, Dick cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Well you see maybe after our teams have a quote unquote bonding moment you and I could…" Dick cocked up a brow, his smile turning cheeky "You and I could what?" Wally groaned then twined their fingers together, "Richard John Grayson would you do me the honour of accompanying me on a...date?" Dick grinned then let out one of his signature cackles, "I thought you'd never ask~" "Yeah yeah boy wonder let's get our teams together first, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll give a certain red and blue spider a call."

 **/|\^._.^/|\ I'm running out of ideas /|\^._.^/|\**

Peter watched as Tony conversed over the phone, the genius seemed to be really excited about something or another. Peter just assumed it was because he was talking to Bruce, he always had a goofy smile on his face when he talked to him. "Is he okay?" Sam who was sprawled next to him on the couch, his head nestled on Peter's lap. "I think he's talking to Bruce," Sam gave him a deadpanned stare which made Peter roll his eyes. "Wayne, bucket head." "Ah the boyfriend…"

"They aren't dating...yet."

Sam smirked then continued doing whatever it was he was doing on his phone. "Aw, you two look so cute." Tony cooed hanging up his phone and stretching out his back, "Shuuut uuup" Peter whined while Sam laughed at his embarrassment. "Sooo was that Bruce?" Peter asked trying to steer the conversation away from him and Sam. "It was, he said he was going to send up another scientist and we are going to try and find some info on the missing heroes. Keyword _try_." "Good luck Mr. Stark!" Sam yelled out to Tony who was retreating down to his lab, "Thanks Alexander, try not to make a mess." "Tony!" Peter could hear the cackles of his adoptive father even behind the closed elevator doors.

"Your dads cool."

"Shut up."

"Is the web head cranky-"

" _Master Peter, you have a video call from Master Richard."_

Peter sighed in relief as JARVIS' interruption, he did not need to be patronized by Sam at this exact moment. "Master Richard?"

"Shut up Sam, put him through please JARVIS!" " _of course sir."_ "Heeeey Spuuud!" "Peter did he just call you a potato?" "AAAaaahhhh yeeeahh this is what I call him, potato names because he is plain and average like a potato haaa, Peter you didn't say you had any company!" Peter rolled his eyes, smirking at Dick on the holoscreen. "Yeah because I never got the chance, Sam say hi to Dick." Sam raised one hand in frame of the holoscreen making a peace sign with his fingers.

"Is he on your lap?"

"What do you want Dick?" Dick held up his hands in surrender, the Spider was annoyed he didn't want to be on the end of the volcano that was sure to erupt. "I need to talk to you about important things...code IronBat." Peter raised a brow, "You want to talk about Brony?" It was Dicks turn to roll his eyes, groaning when Wally started to laugh next to him. "Waaaalllyy..." "I CAN'T WHY IS THIS A CODE?!" Peter raised the other brow, "Who's that?" "Wally say hi." Wally pushed his face onto the screen, a shit eating grin covering his face. "Hi Mr. Grayson here has told me so much about you but I have never had the actual pleasure of meeting you!"

"Wally you're being fake-" "-Shut up Dick." Peter sighed as the two on the other side of the screen started to bicker. He was tired, his day was not supposed to turn out like this, "Dick what did you want?" Wally and Dick paused then turned their attention to Peter, "Pete it's a _Spud_ kind of thing I need you to meet Wally and I at the place where all the _other_ _you's_ hang around and you need to bring your _other_ _you's_ too."

Sam sat up then looked at Peter with narrowed eyes, "Who are the _other_ _you's_?" Peter smirked then glanced at Sam through the corner of his eye. "That's you and the team Alexander."

"Did you just out me?"

"Nova meet Robin and by the red hair I'm guessing Kid Flash? Don't tell anyone though or Batman is going to kill me…" Sam smirked up at Peter then at the two other stunned heroes on the holoscreen. "I'm pretty sure you just broke some kind of superhero code Pete." Peter chuckled then shrugged his shoulders, "It's not broken if you don't tell anyone."

"Not even the team?"

"Saaam."

"Secrets safe with me."

Sam looked up at Peter, a cheeky little smirked placed upon his face. Peter groaned then flicked the other's forehead making him cry out in surprise. "What was that for?!" Peter rolled his eyes, then tapped Sam's shoulder signaling him to rise from his lap. Sam watched as Peter got up and stretched, his smirk turning into a concerned frown.

"Pete?"

The Spider sighed his shoulders sagging as he turned around to face Sam again. "Sam what if this doesn't work? What if we just end up being petty like the adults? I can't deal with this kind of stress Sam, I can barely deal with normal teen melodrama as it is!" Sam stood up and placed his hands upon Peter's shoulders. "If this all fails you at least tried your best web head, and you could always move to Canada if things get real bad." Peter stared at Sam then turned around and walked away.

"I'm going to call the team."

"It was just a suggestion! Peter come back."

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^  
CilanTheGreat: Ah this is kinda lack luster makes me sad. **_

_**Darthjennab : idk what you're talking about. Anytime Dick, Wally and Peter are in the same chapter it's a great time**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: You're forgetting about Sam, he needs more love in this world.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: meh he's got Peter**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I guess so but he needs mooorrreee. I love you Sam is all good.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: you do that**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Until the next one we bid thee adieu~**_


	12. The Whole Shebang

_**CilanTheGreat: Ha remember when we said every Thursday?...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I WAS TRAVELLING CANADA ITS MY FAULT**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Better late than never! I am very excited, things are picking up! Or at least I think they are...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I'm excited for Barry and Tony's plan ft. Steve**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Any plan ft. The man with a plans gotta be great.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: *civil war flashbacks* not**_ _ **every**_ _**plan**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I refuse to think about that movie, my heart still hurts.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : you'll survive, we can just continue to ignore its existence**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It's so hard, YOU HAD ONE JOB STEVE! Deep breaths me, out of sight out of mind.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: You do that, in the meanwhile, ENJOY THE NEW *DELAYED* CHAPTER!**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

Barry sat awkwardly on top of Steve's bed, his legs crossed as he watched Tony rifle through Steve's closet. Steve was sprawled on his back next to Barry, his head hanging off the bed as he stared at Tony upside down. "Please explain how this plan includes you making a mess of my closet?" Steve asked, wincing when more clothes flew out and landed on the floor.

"Steve you are going to hang with Clark Kent, one of the only journalists that I actually trust in giving me an interview! Also we want him to like you and your clothing choice is atrocious." Steve rolled his eyes at that "Shouldn't he like me for my personality and not my choice in clothing?" Tony poked his head out of the closet then gave Steve a deadpanned stare, "Well yes but the thing people see first is the clothes and I want him to notice you not glance over you."

Steve sighed then stared at Barry who was still fidgeting next to him, his socked feet clenching and unclenching at an alarmingly fast rate. "I still don't get it." Barry shrugged his shoulders then turned his attention back to Steve, "It's simple really, the reason why the Avengers and the League don't want to work together is because they don't trust each other right?" Steve nodded his head then rolled over so he was lying on his stomach. "Well there's no way we can get the heroes near each other as heroes, so why not get them together as civilians first instead? So when they realize they have been spending time with the other team they won't be as opposed to it because we're still the same person hero or not."

Steve nodded his head then glanced at Tony who seemed to be currently comparing two t-shirts. "I get that but why am I being set up with Kent?" It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes as he placed pieces of Steve's clothing next to him on the bed. "You're thinking of this as a blind date and I get it dark haired beauties are your thing but this is more a mission to get everyone liking each other. If the plan backfires but everyone can see that the team leaders can work together it might also persuade them too." Steve pinched Tony's side for the comment making Tony let out a loud high pitched squeak. "Okay fine for the good of the team I guess?" Tony smiled, shaking his head in exasperation, "Why did that sound like a question? Just go put these on Boy Scout."

Getting up Steve gathered the clothes Tony had put out for him then made his way into the closet, closing the door behind him. Tony chuckled then sat in the spot Steve had vacated, "Do you think this will work?" Barry asked as he stared at the closed closet door, blue eyes cloudy and unfocused. "I don't know but it's worth a shot? We won't know unless we try, right?" Barry smiled then nodded, Tony's optimism being slightly contagious.

"I guess you're right."

Steve walked back out of the closet and on his person was a tight black v-neck with matching skinny jeans. A white leather jacket sat upon his shoulders while burgandy combat boots rested upon his feet. Tony smirked while Barry's mouth dropped open, "Cap you just went from nice boy next door to your daughter calls me daddy too!" Tony bursted out laughing while Steve's cheeks turned a dark red, "Barry I can't believe you just said that! Aren't you a married man?" Barry shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly, "Downside of being a speedster, your mouth works faster than your head…Also if Iris were here she'd agree with me."

Tony shook his head then grinned up at Steve, "Well at least I know my outfit choice was spot on, I'm going to send you to the unveiling of this new charity or something that Luthor is hosting in my place. I know for a fact Kent will be there, you need to get his attention." Steve sighed then nodded his head, his embarrassed facial expression being replaced with a more determined one.

"Alright boys, let's get to work."

 **/|\^.w.^/|\Batsy breaks lines for a living/|\^.w.^/|\**

"Ultimate loser!

"Boy blunder!"

This had been going on for awhile now, Dick was still peeved at Peter for revealing his secret ID to Nova. Peter not appreciating the boy wonders attitude retaliated in the childish name calling game that Robin refused to be the loser too. The rest of the team watched from the den as the two's voice moderately got louder and louder the more the exchanged names.

"Spider-ass."

"Bird-bitch."

"Shut up!"

Artemis yelled as she stood in between the two yelling children, she glared at them both her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. "May I remind you that you two idiots told us to come here! I didn't drop piles of homework to watch you both fight all day!" Peter huffed in annoyance a frown adorning his masked face as placed his attention on the other aspiring heroes in the room. "I don't know why we're here either, bird brain over there told me it was an Ironman and Batman thing and said we needed to talk." Dick growled at the nickname but turned his attention to the team as well, "We all know the Justice League and Avengers are having a tough time working together right?"

"Well yeah, it's all Green Arrow can talk about now and by talk I mean complain." Artemis replied taking back her seat next to White Tiger, "Well Flash came over to the cave today to see if Bats would help do anything about the whole fiasco. We aren't sure if whatever plan they're coming up with will work so while team Avenge League is out of commission, we need to step up and do something about this mess."

Robin looked around the room the looks on everyone's faces seemed skeptical. Feeling a hand rest upon his shoulder, Dick glanced to the side to see Kaldur'ahm standing next to him. "I understand where you are coming from Robin, the king of Atlantis is missing and our kingdom would like him back greatly. Even if this is so, how are we supposed to set our sites of looking for something that others have been searching for clues for in weeks?"

"As a team?"

Iron fist cut in from his resting place on top of the couch, "You want us to work together as a team, something that the Avengers and Justice League seem to be failing to do." Spider Man sighed, he was starting to get why Dick made them come over here in the first place. "Working together as a team isn't only going to cut it, we also need a plan." Dick smirked then stuck out his hand for for the Spider to shake. "We can do that as a team, if you agree?" Peter looked around at his team who all seemed to be giving him the okay. Even Robin's own team seemed to be smiling in encouragement. Letting out another sigh, Peter gripped Dicks hand pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Alright baby bird, you got yourself a team."

 _ **/|\^ñ.ñ^/|\ batsy Español aka murcielago (ithink) /|\^ñ.ñ^/|\**_

Steve stood awkwardly next to the bar as he watched numbers of rich people converse, they were all dressed casually enough but even so he felt greatly underdressed. Steve was never sure how Tony had the energy to do this all the time. Steve hadn't even been there for ten minutes and already felt the exhaustion start to settle in upon him. Stretching out his back muscles, Steve could feel the eyes gazing his way. Steve knew he was the talk of the room currently, Tony Stark was a no show and sent the cute blond in his place.

It was a simple charity event and Tony assured him that he wouldn't have to do much. It didn't ease Steve's uneasiness what's so ever though. Walking over to the middle of the room where most were huddled in the corner of his eye he could see his main target for tonight. Lois Lane walked in dragging a very reluctant Clark Kent behind her. Steve could see Lois yelling about something as Clark nodded along, seemingly not giving her his full attention. It was sort of amusing to watch a tiny woman drag and boss around a man as large as Clark.

It sort of reminded Steve of how even though Tony seemed so small the man liked to drag and boss Cap around on a daily basis...it was kind of ironic. Cap continued to watch Lois drag Clark around until they made a stop at the bar that was located in the corner of the room. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible Steve made also made his way to the bar. Leaning on the counter, Steve ordered the most Tony like drink on the menu. He could feel the eyes watching him but he payed no attention to them as he sipped his drink and checked his phone.

"Um excuse me?"

Steve glanced over to Lois who was now standing in front of him, hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. "Um, yes?" She observed her eyebrow raised in question, "I don't think I've ever seen you at one of these things before and if you were important enough I certainly would of heard of you." Steves eyes widened slightly, she certainly did know how to get to the point and Steve had to admit it did surprise him. Lois had probably realized this because her cherry red lips were pulled into a smirk. "Uh no I'm no one important, I'm just here for a friend." This seemed to grab her attention, "May I ask which friend?" Steve shrugged then glanced up from Lois to Clark who seemed to be watching him with intense curiosity.

"Tony Stark ring any bells?"

Lois' eyes widened then glinted mischievously, if Steve didn't know any better he would think he was standing in front of some kind of villain. "You're here for Tony Stark? You know Tony Stark?" Steve shrugged once again his eyes retreating from Clark and back to Lois. "Yes? He couldn't make it today so he sent me in his place...is that a problem?" Lois shook her head, her hands clasping together in front of her as she easily adopted the sweet dainty look. "No not at all! I also know Tony Stark _personally_ since you know I _am_ a journalist."

Steve raised an eyebrow, Tony told him to be careful when talking to Lois Lane because she apparently knew how to get the information she wanted without pushing too hard. Tony had told him it was one of the things that he admired about her but Steve was slightly more on the intimidated side. "Journalist?" "Yes for the 'Daily Planet', Lois Lane at your service and this here is Clark Kent." Steve looked back at Clark pulling out one of his best smiles that the Avengers all agreed could help him rule the world if he really wanted too. "Steve Rogers it's a pleasure." Lois let out a cat like grin then gripped at Steve's hands pulling him down so they could look each other in the eyes. The glint in her eyes was putting Steve off and her strength was making the alarm bells in his head ring at an alarming rate (no pun intended).

"I see you checking out Smallville so I'll leave you two alone but if he doesn't leave here tonight without a few number you and I buddy will be having problems." Steves eyes widened as Lois just smirked and patted his cheek the abruptly turned to face Clark. "Alright Smallville I'm leaving this one to you, I need to meet a certain person about a certain something." Clark nodded and watched as Lois sauntered across the room for the reason why they came to this event anyway. "I'm sorry about her, she can be a little forward at times but she has good intentions." Steve straightened and watched her go, a little forward was a huge understatement. "No it's okay, I know someone who's exactly like that just not as big with the emotions." Clark chuckled at that, his fingers pushing the bridge of his glasses up onto his face.

"So Tony Stark?"

Steve smirked as he watched Clark fiddle with the glass between slender fingers, "What's there to say? Tony is a busy person and he asked me if I could go to this event in his place. All he told me to do was stand around, mingle, smile and be pretty. He didn't really say anything about a paper interview." Clark shrugged and smiled his head cocked to the side curiously. "Well it is a charity event for a charity that no one here has ever heard of before, I don't even know what the charity is for, but most of the people here hear _charity_ and don't even question it. As long as they can donate and make themselves look good."

Steve nodded that seemed to be the majority of the things Tony was forced to go to by Pepper. He could also understand Tony's disdain of being dragged to these things on a daily basis. "You seem to be experienced?" Clark nodded his head turning to face Steve directly, "Well it is my job, you get sent to a hundred of these before they let you do the cool things." Steve raised a brow, a soft smile setting upon his lips, "Cool things? Cool things like what?" Clark's eyes lit up as he started rambling about the interesting news stories he's had the pleasure of reporting. Steve watched him and listened with interest and if they slowly gravitated towards each other until their sides were touching neither said anything about it.

 _ **/|\^.^_^.^/|\ batking is king /|\^.^_^.^/|\**_

Lois slinked through the halls of the grand building that the charity event was being hosted in. From the intel she had gained Lois knew that she was supposed to meet Lex somewhere around here. It was weird, she had seen the man head toward here. Now that she was actually looking for the man it was like he disappeared from the face of the planet.

" ?"

Jumping slightly, Lois turned around sharply only to come face to face with the man she was searching for. " , I was starting to think you bailed on me." Lex Luther smirked down at the woman who was gazing at him skeptically. He folded his hands behind him, shrugging his shoulders as if to say ' _Well I'm here now.'_

Lois rolled her eyes then pulled out a small tape recorder from her hand purse. Pressing play on the recorder, Lois thrusted the device in front of the man's face. "Lex Luthor, I have some intel that you have a hand in the disappearing heroes around the world? Is this true? You always seem to be against superheroes solving things so this doesn't seem so false. I would like to hear from you though." Lex raised an perfectly done eyebrow at the reporter, his eyes dancing with something she couldn't identify.

" , may I ask where you received this intel?" Lois narrowed her eyes watching the man carefully, "It was an anonymous tip the planet received this morning." He nodded his head then tracked down the hall, Lois closely following behind him. "I see well I could deny that I have no part in this whatsoever but you don't seem like you would believe that. There is also no proof that I could have any role in these disappearances. For all we know this anonymous claim could be some child trying to cause celebrity drama." Lois scoffed at that, "Not to show any disrespect but if we didn't follow an anonymous claim now and then there would be a lot of things that wouldn't be brought into light." Lex nodded his head, the smile on his face not diminishing but growing. "Yes, I suppose you are right about that but sometimes there are things better left in the dark, wouldn't you agree?" Lois faltered slightly, what was he talking about? "I'm sorry but I don't understand-" "There's nothing to understand , just know that there are things bigger than you and it would do you well to stay out of them. Now if you'll excuse me there are matters I need to attend to. Good night ." With that said the man made his way down the hall leaving a very suspicious Lois Lane behind. "That man is up to something and I'm going to figure out what."

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Never trust a bald man in a suit...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I'm trying to see who else that can apply to but the only other person I can think of is the principal from wizards of weaverly place**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Uh Penguin? ?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: omg Eggman**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I'm pretty sure he was bald, his moustache confused me...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: we are getting off topic**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: True...Yay team up! Spidey-bird alliance confirmed!**_

 _ **Darthjennab : have I mentioned that any part that has both of them is my fave chapter?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Yes, multiple times but them being together in a chapter is a fun time.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: it's my two faves in one chapter I can't complain**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: There's nothing to complain about! UNTIL NEXT TIME, STAY FROSTY FOLKS!**_


	13. A Cacophony Of Chaos

_**CilanTheGreat: Guess who's back?**_

 _ **Darthjennab : heheh it's been a while...**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Too long...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Lets just not commit to an update day and know that we won't give up on this!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: We won't! This is not middle school!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: At Least we're coming back strong with a long chap filled with lots of plot!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Have we really? Doesn't feel like it...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : About 2500 to be exact**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: The wonders of fanfiction...¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Anyways, there are fights to be had and plots to be twisted sooooo ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 _ **TW MENTIONS OF TORTURE TW**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

Hal tugged on the restraints that were strapped to his wrists hanging him up from the ceiling. His feet were bound to the ground by heavy chains strapped to his ankles. He could feel the strain from his arms being held up for so long but the pain was nothing compared to what he felt on his back. The cool air in the room stung the long strips of broken skin that ran down his back. His knees shook as he tried to give his arms some relief from the strain. It was all for naught when his knees buckled, leaving to hang from his wrists.

"So, _Mr. Lantern_ are you ready to talk? Come on all I need is the identity of Batman, that shouldn't be hard to say, right?" Hal stayed quiet his head hanging low, "I see...You don't want to talk I understand, really I do. You are a loyal man Mr. Lantern, Aquaman was also very quiet, he barely uttered a word. I wonder if that kid...what did you call him? Beast Boy? Kind of a silly name but very fitting, wouldn't you agree?" Hal grunted, pulling on the binds that held him up,

"Don't. Touch. Him."

The voice laughed, voice low and smooth sending shivers up Hal's spine. "All you need to do is give me the name of Batman, I'll even settle for Superman. Come on Hal, can I call you Hal?" The hero growled underneath his breath, the pulling on his binds becoming slightly more frantic. "I guess I'll settle with Mr. Lantern for now then...I'll be back with your little friend then, we've already looked at his DNA and it is quite fascinating. Imagine what we could do with it. You stay here and I'll be right back."

Hal felt a hand thread through his hair, using what little strength he had he tilted his head away. "It's not like I could go anywhere." A chuckle then and mocking pat on the cheek, "You are quite right there, we still have to have some fun and it'll be an even bigger party with our new friend!" Hal listened to the footsteps retreat until he was left in the silence of the damp room, the dripping of water interrupting the silence every so often being his only company.

 **/|\^•_¤^/|\ Batsy is Borg /|\^•_¤^/|\**

Steve sat next to Tony partly listening to him and Barry's plan who they were pairing who with and thinking about his time with Clark last night. It was nice listening to the other excitedly ramble on about his job and blush when he realized that he was rambling. It was all nice while it lasted but Steve felt it all ended to abruptly when Lois came back throwing out a random excuse then pulling Clark away in one giant whirlwind.

...Steve _did_ get his number though so he didn't really have much to complain about. "Steve! Are you even listening? And you complain when you think _I'm_ blanking out, the _nerve_!" Steve chuckled when Tony playfully hit his arm then patted the smaller man's head sardonically. "I'm listening, now let's get this done quickly the other heroes have been gone for quite a while and we don't have any big leads." Barry and Tony both nodded their heads then quickly made their way to the lab entrance. Steve shook his head as he watched the two leave, he hoped this plan would work and soon.

 **/|\~•.•~/|\pls send us batsy breakers/|\~•.•~/|\**

Peter and Wally casually walked along sidewalk towards the park. Both teens donned their civies, communicators planted in their ears. To any normal civilians they looked like two friends hanging out. Little did they know that Peter and Wally were actually two superpowered teens on a superhero mission. " _Alright you two, do you remember what you're supposed to do?"_ Peter rolled his eyes and Wally groaned out in annoyance. "Yes baby bird, as you've repeated for the 50th time today, we find McQueen who's on patrol today. Corner him. Ask Questions. We got this."

Dick went silent, when he spoke again his voice sounded small and far away. "Just be careful, you two better come back alright or else when I find you I'm going to kill you." Peter and Wally stared at each other, the teens sharing matching grins on their faces. "Is the baby bird worried about us? How sweet~ I didn't think little ol' me was something to be worried about." Peter replied teasing causing Wally to let out a very Dick sounding cackle. "Aw Rob I can't get myself taken so soon, I didn't get my date yet!" Robin huffed out in annoyance, the one time he showed he cared it blew up in his face.

"Just come back safe idiots."

"Yes sir!"

"Can do baby bird!"

The coms went silent leaving Peter and Wally to focus on the task at hand. The two ventured further into the park, carefully taking in their surroundings. It was a beautiful fall day the leaves changing from the dark summer greens to the bright crisp reds, yellows and oranges of fall. It was still nice and warm outside but the winter winds were slowly kicking in making the two teens shiver slightly.

"So you and the baby bird huh?" Wally jumped slightly not expecting Peter to speak then shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"Yeah...It's not weird for you is it? He talks about you a lot and the last thing I want is to make you feel weird or awkward." Peter chuckled then shook his head, "No it's not weird I'm happy for him, he's like a little brother to me I'd do anything to make him happy. With that being said…" Peter placed a hand on Wally's shoulder making the speedster stop and look Peter in the eyes. Sharp blue eyes gazed into pools of green making Wally feel slightly uncomfortable and nervous.

"I care about Dick a lot Wally. So if I hear that you've done something to _hurt_ him...Let's just say I can lift to about 200 times my own weight." Wally gulped slightly then nodded his head, "Trust me when I say I wouldn't do anything to hurt him intentionally! I care about him too." The sharp look in Peter's eyes turned soft, his smile turning warm. "That's all I ask for, now come on let's look for this McQueen g-" Before Peter could finish his sentence a large explosion rang around the park. Large chunks of building debris flying across the sky like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"Peter?!" Wally exclaimed as he watched the panic unfold around him. Peter watched, equally as shocked as Wally was, what the hell was going on? "We need to do something!" Peter nodded but then frowned, he didn't bring his suit, This was supposed to be an undercover mission so it wasn't needed but he was starting to regret that decision immediately. Peter didn't have Wally's speed. He couldn't just run and grab his suit he also _definitely_ couldn't go off and fight crime in his civies.

"You have your suit with you in that fancy ring right?" Wally rolled his eyes at that but nodded his head. "You put that on and herd citizens out of the way. I didn't bring mine so I'm going to have to try and do this undercover-" "Pete my dude, if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting then you're out of your freaking mind!" Peter turned to face Wally, gripping his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "I can't just sit here and do nothing! Besides if it comes down to it, the chip Tony installed in me will come to good use!" "Why do you have a chip in you?!" "There are no time for questions Walls! New York needs us!"

Wally stared at Peter in disbelief as the teen let go of his shoulders and ran in the direction of the explosion. "He's just as reckless as me…" Wally grinned then sped in the opposite direction. Peter glanced behind him, seeing the streak of Wally dash away. Following the trail of debris, Peter ran up to an apartment building that was up in flames. Large chunks of the apartment were missing as the flames licked around the edges slowly getting bigger as time went on. Pete's Spidey sense was ringing but he couldn't see the danger. It kept him frantic and alert as he looked at his surrounding seeing nothing but...a man in a black trench coat walking towards him.

"Peter _look out!"_

Before Peter could utter another word a white hot flash corsed through his body, and made him cry out in pain. Peter felt his body grow heavy as he slumped to the ground, the world around him going black.

Wally watched in horror as the mystery man threw something at Peter, making the boy cry out in pain. Wally had finished clearing the surrounding area of citizens, rushing back to Peter to make sure the idiot hadn't gotten himself killed. Only to see this man harm him for no apparent reason, for all this man knew Peter was just another random citizen.

Speeding up to Peter's side, Wally lifted the other up and wrapped his arm around his neck to support Peters weight against his side. "Who the hell are you?!" Wally yelled as his foot jittered slightly. His body was telling him to get the hell out of there but something else was telling him to stay and ask questions. The man didn't say anything, the shadows of the claims obscuring his face.

Peter groaned and opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. "Kid, I told you I had this…" Wally scoffed at that, "Oh yes, you sure got this, I'm so impressed." Peter frowned, "You sound like Robin." Wally's eyes widened, _oh god_ he was right!

"You boys shouldn't stick your noses in what doesn't concern you." The mystery man voiced snapping Wally and Peter out of their bickering. "There are some things that are bigger than you yourself, so it's best to leave them alone." The boys stayed silent, wearily watching the man as he made his way closer. "Peter Parker, you would think Tony Stark would keep a tighter leash on you." Peter's eyes widened, it was no secret that Tony was his guardian. Villains usually payed him no mind though, especially after the kidnaping incident from when he was twelve.

"Is this low level sidekick your bodyguard? I would think a man with Starks money and power would be able to hire someone more efficient." Wally bared his teeth, "Who the hell are you calling low level?!" The man laughed, "He's feisty too, you sure found a lively one." Peter frowned, this man was trying to bait them. "What do you want?" Wally glanced at Peter then stared back at the man, "Nothing really but, I do believe you would help with the operations a lot. You and your low level sidekick." Before they could utter a single word another hot flash of pain erupted through both Peter and Wally making them both pass out instantly. The last thing either of the boys seeing was the blurred vision of the man getting closer.

 **/|\^•_•^/|\ blank stare batsy breaks lines /|\^•_••^/|\**

"Steve?"

Said man stopped what he was doing only to come face to face with someone very familiar.

" _Clark_?"

Tony and Barry were off working their magic on the plan they had crafting in their heads. Steve had offered to go down to the little coffee shop a few blocks away from the tower. It was mostly to get away from the two scheming geniuses but he never thought he was ever going to run into him like this. Yet there he was, Clark Kent in all his glory.

"I didn't know you were still in New York, I thought you were heading back to Metropolis yesterday?" Clark shrugged, the lop sided smile on his face shrinking lightly. "A friend said he needed me here, something about how I was needed here more than in metropolis." Steve couldn't help but smirk at that, "Why the Avengers can't handle themselves?" Steve chuckled at the surprised look on Clark's face as he lifted the tray filled with coffee cups. Clark chased Steve out of the coffee shop, his lopsided smile switched with a glare.

"How in the heck did you know that?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Captain America told me that Clark Kent was a certain hero that America loves just as much as him." Clark started to splutter, trying to figure out how to respond to that. Steve's chuckle grew into a full blown laugh as he watched Clark's face turn a red that could match Tony's Iron Man suit. "Calm down Kent, I don't think the Captain really has gall to out a fellow hero like that." Clark stared at him suspiciously.

Steve liked how disarray his hair looked and how out of place his glasses looked when the other man was flustered. " _Oh yeah?_ May I ask how _you_ know that?" Steve's smirk grew into a cheeky grin, "Well since I know who you really are, I think it's only fair to tell you that I _am_ him." Clark stopped walking for a second, and stared at Steve with wide eyes. "Come on Kent, you don't want to catch flies. Keep up!" Snapping his mouth shut, Clark hurried to catch up to the other hero, _who did this man think he was anyways!_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 _ **Darthjennab : so much happened I don't even know what to comment on!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Can y'all tell how much we love cocky Steve yet?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: omg he is definitely my favourite Steve so far 3**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I'm also a fan of Barry and Tony driving Steve mad enough with science talk that he ran away.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I'm calling it now, Wally and Peter are the new Barry and Tony**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I'm ready for it, this is the best thing that can happen for anyone.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : We also mentioned Arthur this time, SEE? WE DIDN'T FORGET FISHMAN!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: This time...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : poor Arthur...**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Welp, until next time!**_


	14. Closer to Home

**Darthjennab: hahah it's been a while..?**

 **CilanTheGreat: I have no excuse. Have a chapter, I have some English to do...**

 **Darthjennab: idk what that means**

 **CilanTheGreat: It's okay, hope y'all enjoy!**

 **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**

Garfield sat next to Hal, eyes staring blankly ahead hands clutching at the fabric of his torn pants. His body shivered from the cold and pain, tears slowly streaking down his face, he didn't even seem to be aware of it. "Hal…-" " I know, we'll get out of here soon." A sore arm wrapped around small lithe shoulders, his hand rubbing Garfield's shaking arm trying to transfer some warmth over to the smaller male.

The fucker finally set Hal down on the ground, it wasn't an improvement but it was better than hanging up in the air. Yet once the bastard set him down they brought in Garfield, giving him the same _treatment_ that they gave him. Hal was beyond pissed, his throat still hurt from how loud he screamed at him to stop. He was just a fucking kid for God's sake and there was nothing he could do to protect him. Garfield's pleads still rang through his head like a loud bell at noon.

" _Please stop."_

" _What did I do!?"_

" _I don't know the Avengers or the Justice League!"_

" _Please let me go! Just let me go!"_

Hal clenched his teeth, hugging the boy close, he felt useless, he practically was useless! But what was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Before Hal could get lost in his thoughts, his door out of hell swung open. "Ay Lantern, you have new Cellmates!" Two of the brutish grunts came on, each one holding a body slung over their shoulders. They carelessly dropped the bodies on the ground making them grunt softly in pain. Then chained the two to the wall, leaving the cell right after.

"Would it have killed them to set us down carefully?"

"Shut up KF…"

Hal's eyes widened at the nickname, it couldn't be...could it? "What in the- Kid Flash?" Both bodies tensed, one sitting up quickly with his eyes widened. There in the flesh was Kid Flash, his super suit was torn up in various places but it was him. "Hal!? It's you and…?" Garfield moved closer to Hal at being noticed, trying to make himself seem as small as possible.

"Garfield." He voiced, slightly louder than a whisper, his eyes determined to stay on the hard concrete ground and not make contact.

Kid Flash stared at Hal then at the boy next to him. "What happened to the both of you! Are you okay?!" Wally frantically asked questions, the body next to him slowly sitting up to get a view of the room they were dumped in.

"Wally you need to calm down, freaking out isn't going to do anything." Wally whipped his head to Peter, green eyes hard in a glare.

"What do you mean 'stay calm,' I AM calm!"

"Then stop yelling!"

"I'm not YELLING!"

Hal watched the two go back and forth, glancing down at Garfield, who was shaking a bit less and had a slightly amused look adorning his face.

"Barry is going to KILL me! I can already see my life flash before my eyes!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MAKING PUNS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!"

"HEY!"

The two teens turned to look at the Lantern, both looking like they forgot where they were for the moment. "Listen I get it, you're both freakin out but I'd appreciate it if you told me how you got here and why you have a civilian with you?"

"Who? Me?"

"Him? Civilian?"

Hal raised an eyebrow, giving the two an incredulous look. Kid Flash laughed sheepishly, his shackled hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. He told Hal about the fight all the while a sheepish grin adorning his face, slightly embarrassed at how easily they were captured. Hal watched the 'civilian' as he simultaneously listened to Wally recount their encounter. He watched as he bounced his knee up and down nervously, his eyes wearily observing his surroundings, his fingers fiddling with the cuffs on his wrists. Hal couldn't help but watch in amusement, the kid seemed to have some of the ticks Barry did when he was calculating how to get out of a situation in his head.

"Well, you two sure got yourselves into a shit storm, welcome to the club, I don't advise staying though." Hal could feel Garfield shaking slightly in laughter, he couldn't help but smile himself. The Kid deserved a laugh after what he'd been through. Peter shrugged his shoulders, blue eyes finally meeting his own, a small smile adorning his face. "I think we can get out this." Hal raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure?" Peter shrugged again, his smile turning cheeky but dropping once their cell door opened again. "It's nice to see you making friends Lantern." Hal growled at the man who entered, the anger he felt before slowly building back.

"You son of a bitch."

/|\^.,.^/|\

"Kid Flash? Peter? Answer me, this is so not whelming!" Robin paced back in forth in front of the cave's computer. From there he was keeping tabs on the newly formed team, watching them from a distance. It's been hours, everyone else had reported in ages ago and reported back with nothing.

That had been seven hours ago!

Aqualad and White Tiger watched the screen, the place where Peter and Wally had disappeared was being handled and cleared by the Avengers now but the two young heroes were nowhere to be seen. "Are you sure they just up and disappeared? People don't just vanish into thin air like that." Ava asked, her mask was off and Dick could see the distress and confusion on her face. It made him feel even worse, "Yes! They weren't even supposed to be there, they were only supposed to question the officer then LEAVE! Now they're gone and I don't know where the hell they went!"

Dick was on the verge of a panic attack, he hadn't had one in years, figures that his pseudo-brother-in-law and (maybe sort of not really) boyfriend being taken had triggered the beginning of one. The thought of going into one caused him to panic even more because the only one who could talk him out of one was Bruce and ironically Tony. Both of who he really didn't want to see right now. He could feel his breath quickening, the spacious cave, shrinking slowly by the second. He couldn't deal with this, he couldn't deal with this at all, right now!

Kaldur watched as Dick slowly tumbled into a panic, his eyes glazed in concert. "I think we should get Iron Man here, this plan has spiralled out into more than I think we can handle." With those words Dick's eyes slid shut, slowly falling victim to the thoughts raging in his head. Kaldur and Ava glanced at each other then nodded in agreement, "Cave to Iron Man, come in Iron Man." In a few seconds, Tony's face appeared on the monitor of the computer, eyebrows raised in slight surprise and curiosity. "Iron Man here, what's the problem?" Ava glanced at Robin then looked back at Tony. "We need your help, Robin is freaking out and we have a situation that's gotten out of control."

Tony's eyes widened, "By freaking out, do you mean weird teenage problems or on the verge of panic attack freaking out?" Ava bit her lip slightly then looked Kaldur for help. "The latter sir." Kaldur voiced, "Is Spider-Man there by any chance? He can snap him out of it while I make my way over there." Kaldur shook his head, eyes hardening "That is part of the problem , we need your help." Tony nodded, his gaze steely but his smile reassuring. "It'll be okay I promise, try and hold down the fort while I get there, yeah?"

Both Ava and Kaldur nodded their heads, the video call ending leaving them with a panic-stricken Robin. "Hey, Robin, why don't we join the rest of the team in the common room?" She didn't receive a response, her Kaldur looked at each other once again in concern. All they could do was stand and offer support, it was better than the whole lot of nothing that was the alternative.

/|\^.^.^/|\

Bruce sat in his chair looking up at the screen of dead ends that were staring back at him. When was the last time he slept? He couldn't remember but sleep was at the least of his concern. How are all of these heroes disappearing at the rate that they are? Barbara was taken from him, from right under his nose and he still had no idea how it was being done!

He had his list of leads but other than that his bag of tricks was empty. Bruce could vaguely remember Tony coming down to check on him, he wasn't really paying attention to who it was but only Tony would cover his shoulders a blanket that was not needed and leave cheeky notes of "Don't work yourself too hard Bats~" or "Call me when you aren't slowly killing yourself." Bruce rubbed his face and sighed, maybe he really did need to sleep he wasn't getting anywhere and the words on the screen were starting to not make sense to him anymore.

With that in mind, Bruce got up and made his way to his room, clothes flung to every corner, not bothering to put on anything else as he slid under the covers into his very comfortable bed. He buried his face into the soft pillow, his hand reaching under it to pull out his personal phone that he had left there. He dialled the first number that came to mind, balancing the phone on his face as he listened to the dial tone. After a couple rings a click was heard the one voice he needed to hear the most at the moment filtered through, calming him down considerably.

"Well look who hasn't drowned himself in work yet!" Bruce could feel the corners of his lips turn up into an involuntary smile. "That's pretty hypocritical coming from you." The laugh that filtered in next made his heart stutter, he would never admit this to anyone out loud but it was one of the most beautiful noises he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing. "Yeah well I guess you're right, you doing okay though? Last time I saw you, you looked like death warmed over."

Bruce groaned then rolled over on his back, holding the phone so it wouldn't fall from his ear. "Would it be bad if I said I feel very lost?" The voice hummed, "No I would say it's very human of you." Bruce smirked at that, "Am I not human?" There was that laugh again… "No you are very human, it's something you need to remember more often, yeah?" Bruce hummed back in agreement, it turned into a long dragged out yawn. "You're probably exhausted, of course you're exhausted. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah later...Tony?"

"Yes."

"Just wanted to say-"

 _I love you_

"-be careful okay?"

"Aw Bats, love you too~ See ya!"

With that Bruce hung up the phone and set it on the bedside table. One day he'd be able to say it to his face, but today was obviously not the day.

/|\^._.^/|\

Tony stared at the phone in his fingers, Bruce sounded so tired, how the hell could he tell him what was happening when he sounded like...well, like that?! "You're not going to tell him?" Tony turned to look at Barry who was looking at him curiously. It was different somehow, if it were someone like Steve or Natasha he'd probably get a look of disappointment or exasperation. Yet Barry didn't look like either of those, there was only plain curiosity there. "I couldn't, Barry. He's been stressing so much and now he's finally letting himself sleep! I texted Alfred to keep tabs on him and when he wakes up maybe _then_ I'll tell him." Tony stood and waited for the criticism that that was a terrible plan and how he should tell him now but the only thing Barry said was, "Wait, Alfred texts?" Tony couldn't help but burst out in laughter, he knew there was a reason why he liked Barry. "Yeah, he's more tech-savvy than people give him credit for. Come on let's go save the children from self destruction."

/|\^•,,•^/|\

 _Iron Man MV-01_

 _Flash 04_

The first thing Tony saw was a frozen Robin being consoled by a worried Ava and Kaldur'ahm. Tony rushed over slowly placing one hand on his shouldering, the other one running through raven locks.

"Hey baby bird, you going to tell me what's wrong?" Robin didn't reply, a small whimper being the only sound to fall from his lips. "I know you're in there kid, where's my little bird?" Tony continued to run fingers through Robin's hair, softly whispering to the other until Dick responded by putting his hand on Tony's forearms, gripping them tightly.

"Tony I-I don't know what to do, they're gone and it's all my fault I-" Tony hushed him softly, wiping the tears that escaped from behind the domino mask. "What's your fault Dick, you can tell me."

Robin shook his head, his shoulders shaking slightly. Tony frowned, sometimes he forgot how young Dick really was, too young to be carrying so much burden on his shoulders.

"I-I can't tell you, you'll get mad I-"

"I won't get mad, you can tell me anything and we can fix it together, okay?"

Robin took in a shuddering breath, nodding his head agreement. Tony gave him a small smile then pulled Dick towards his chest, wrapping his arms around the still shaking teen. Barry smiled at the display in front of him, there were so many sides to Tony that the genius didn't let show. Barry was just glad he got to see it. Glancing to the side Barry looked at the teens who were watching the scene in a mixture of concern and confusion. The rest of the team had walked in when they heard the arrival of the two heroes. They watched the entire thing unfold, all surprised at the weakness Robin was showing. "Um...did he just call him Dick?" Conner asked wearily, Barry sighed then ushered the teens into the common room to give the two some space. "We'll explain it later, let's just give them some space for now."

/|\^.|.^/|\

After Dick had calmed down a bit, both he and Tony had made their way to the common room. Kaldur explained what was happening, Dick still slightly hiccuping from crying to do it himself. Tony and Barry listened intently, Spider-Man and Kid Flash were gone? Tony wasn't mad, scared? Well hell freaking yeah, but he wasn't mad. If there was any to be mad at it would be himself and the Avengers and Justice League.

They were supposed to be fixing this problem but instead of doing that they were feuding like petty children. They were fighting to the point where the kids thought they had to do this themselves! If anything, this entire situation made Tony realize how little he was doing and how much Bruce was. It made him feel sick to his stomach. Tony glanced at Barry, whose face was white as a sheet making Tony realize even more that Kid Flash was his sidekick and of course he'd be worried. From what he could see, Tony could only guess that they were related in some form or way. Clenching his jaw, Tony's eyes turned steely as he gazed at the teens around the room.

"This needs to stop, this should have been stopped before you all got involved in it. This is none of your faults except for the Avengers and the Leagues." Barry took in a shaky but nodded his head in agreement. "Iron Man's right, instead of solving this we started fighting like children, while the children were acting like adults."

"Well we're going to fix it because I'm not letting any more of you get taken, I've been put in charge of you and by default that makes you all my kids and my responsibility and I'll be damned if I let another one of you slip from right under my nose." Tony voiced, the teens looked at him in surprise "what are you going to do?" Sam asked, his voice rough as though he too was crying before.

"Well to start, there's a certain man I need to talk some sense into."

/|\\*._.*/|\

"Steve! STEVE!"

Turning abruptly from his place on the common room couch, Steve gave Tony an incredulous look, as he rose to meet him halfway.

"Where have you been? I go and get coffee for you and Barry and you both ditch me, if you didn't want me around you could have just said so." Steve smirked, it slowly faded away after he noticed how serious Tony was being.

"What's wrong Tones?" Tony's eyes were watering, his clenched jaw the only other proof of how close to tears Tony was.

"They have him, Steve- they have Peter and it's our fault and we have to get him back!" Steve rested his hands on Tony's shoulders,

"Woah slow down, what's our fault and who has Peter?" Tony repeated what the kids had told him, each word growing more frantic by the second. He could stay calm for them but in all honesty, he was a mess.

"Barry stayed behind to keep an eye on the kids, he's also keeping tabs on updates on any strange activity and hero fights on the news. We also need to start doing things because so far we have done NOTHING!" Steve stared at Tony, his mind processing the information he had just obtained.

"The SHIELD team and the Young Justice are working together and you are NOW just telling me about this?"

Tony's hands gripped his hair, "IS THAT ALL YOU TOOK FROM THIS!" Cap sighed exasperatedly, his pointer finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what you were expecting me to say, Tony, it's a lot to take in and you're right we are to blame for this but you should have told me about the teams Tony." Tony's cheeks puffed out slightly in annoyance,

"Well excuse me for being preoccupied with other things, not like my son was taken away or anything." Steve frowned, "Tony you know I didn't mean it like that-"

" THEM WHAT DID YOU MEAN STEVE?! PETER-" Tony's voice cracked slightly, the tears slowly falling down his cheeks only to be furiously wiped away. Steve felt guilty, he didn't mean to make Tony cry he was just upset that his best friend didn't tell him about the kid teams getting together but his feelings weren't valid right now. Steve pulled Tony into a hug, a hand rubbing his back trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Tony." Tony shook his head,

"I'm trying to stay strong, but I can't, I can't lose him, Steve."

"You won't lose him, we'll get him back."

"How? We don't have any leads, our teams are being stubborn babies, it's getting to the point where it's becoming more than annoying!"

"Well, maybe I can be of assistance?" Both Tony and Steve jumped, Steve forgetting who was in the room with him and Tony not even realizing he was there.

"Clark?"

Said person smiled sheepishly and nodded."These kids got involved, and it's our fault so we have to own up to it, we'll get em back Tony, it'll be okay." Tony nodded his head and cleared his throat, "So where do we start?"

"I'll get Widow and Hawkeye to head on up to SHIELD and talk to Fury, Thor and I will look over the scene and see what we can find." Steve said putting on his Captain voice. "I'll come with you, and I'll bring Wonder Woman, her lasso will probably do us some good. I'll give Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow a call see if they've seen anything strange, I know they both have patrol tonight." Tony nodded his head, "Okay I'll go find Bruce, he can help me finish the searches I started with Barry." The three agreed to meet back at Avenger tower with the rest of the team in tow, all agreeing that enough was enough and it was time to get things started.

/|\^Ū_Ū^/|\

 **Darthjennab: What was Clark even doing?**

 **CilanTheGreat: He was watching them creepily.  
Darthjennab: I hope Bruce is okay -actually I hope everyone's okay...**

 **CilanTheGreat: I just hope the plot can move along now.  
Darthjennab: ...I think that's what's gonna happen?**

 **CilanTheGreat: All's well that ends well then.  
Darthjennab: Until next chap!(whenever that will be ;) )**

 **CilanTheGreat: Ciao~  
^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**


End file.
